Memories
by Killuascreamer
Summary: When Optimus loses his memories and becomes Orion - Megatron makes sure that he never regains those memories. Slash. Many Couples and a hand full of OC's. Co-written by my partner SIC Prowl! (Rewrite of "Prime" Season 3) Re-post of the Original "Memories" from 2014.
1. New Recruits

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Lets Try this Again  
** **Chapter 1  
** **New Recruits**

* * *

Orion looked at the debris around him as Megatronus urged him into the glowing portal he called a Ground Bridge. He never knew such technology existed, but then again, he didn't even know what planet they were on.

What happened to Cybertron? Where were they? Who were these Autobots and why were they fighting them?

"Hurry, Orion!" Megatronus urged, red eyes glowing with an unknown emotion. "Before the Autobots arrive!"

The bot frowned and hesitantly followed his friend, spotting three bots running around the corner of the rock formation with their guns out - all looking at him strangely.

"Optimus!" The blue fem cried out as he ran into the portal, the yellow winged bot crying out in beeps and frequencies.

Then he was gone from one place and now on a ship.

"This way, Orion." Megatronus said with a knowing smile, leading him down a hallway. The bot frowned, not sure he liked the atmosphere of the vessel, but followed obediently, shrinking away from other bots they passed as they looked at him oddly.

"Lord Megatron," two bots appeared, a large blue one with a red face and one optic speaking while a slender red one stood beside him with his arms crossed. "We have a guest…"

"Yes, I know." Megatron rolled his optics and glanced back at Orion who was confused as to why they called his friend Lord Megatron.

"N-No. I mean, uh, another guest. He came all the way from Cybertron…He's waiting for you in the comm room."

Megatron frowned, looking slightly confused, "Knockout, see that **Orion Pax** ," he emphasized the name. "Get him to his new office, we have much work for him. I'll go see this…visitor."

A well built blue mech paced back and forth in Megatron's office "He'll be **RIGHT** back my aft" he growled, having been there for over 10 klicks with not even a 'are you well' from the drones, least of all Soundwave whom he had known since he was very young. Pushing up his clear visor he groaned and sat down in Megatron's chair, putting his feet on the large desk while he rubbed his optics.

The door swished open and the large Lord walked in, a look of genuine surprise on his face as he recognized the young mech.

"Blurr? What are doing away from Cyberton?"

"Oh now you show up!" Blurr chuckled getting up an obvious smile behind his mask as he looked at the large lord "Knockout said you guys needed some more help - something about Starscream flying off! I told you he would, and well, I have a bit of a bug problem that I couldn't seem to shake on Cybertron - I think I lost him on the flight over, or so I hope" Blurr rambled before seeing the annoyed flash coming from Megatron's optics and shut up his mask unhitching and folding back into his helm "So, enough about me, what have you been up to while I've been away Father?" Blurr smirked, knowing Megatron didn't like the reminder.

"Much more than I could have hoped for. We have…Orion Pax in our possession, we're going to use him to read through the Autobot data we've collected. We had a battle with Unicron, but I doubt the old god will stay dead." Megatron growled and crossed his arms. "What I'm more interested in is who is ruling over Cybertron now that you're here."

"I may have let Shockwave take care of the place" Blurr mumbled optics anywhere but on the silver mech, biting his lower lip, his expression that of his carrier "Since uh, how do I put this, not even Drift is on Cybertron anymore" he added.

"What?!" The mech roared in anger, stomping closer to his son. "What do you mean Drift isn't on Cybertron!?"

"He left shortly after you did, he didn't really say why, though I think he left with with an Autobot. . ." Blurr trailed off optics moving back to look at his father, not liking the look in his optics.

"What do you mean he left with an Autobot?" Megatron hissed, stepping even closer, the sharp shards in his mouth looking even more menacing.

"I don't know, I think it was an Autobot, I only saw him from the back. . . I didn't know what to do, by the time I realized it was Drift it was too late" Blurr said "Don't get mad at me, I mean, I wasn't aware I was my twins keeper. . . if it's any consolation he's still alive" he said holding up his hands, optics holding a mild glint of fear.

The silver mech glared down at his son and turned away swiftly with a growl.

"I'm….sorry," Primus, that was hard for him to say. "It is not your doing. Whatever happened, I know Drift will come back. He always does."

Megatron rubbed his optics tiredly and sighed. "I suppose I should be glad to have another soldier, we already outnumber the Autobots by many, best to wipe them out completely with more than less."

"Very true, and well, Shockwave is ultimately loyal and will do a good job watching Cybertron, so, where do you want me staying?" Blurr asked, not wanting to tell his father he choose a race car for his alt mode, today was not the day to do it. Though it wouldn't be so bad, he still had his flight abilities and, Knockout and Breakdown were cars right?

"There is an empty cabin close to my own. You can stay there." Megatron said while straightening up and sighing. "I will give you two warnings, do not mention anything that will make Orion Pax think we are his enemies - I have the mech where I want him and I will not take lightly to any mutiny from him. As far as he's concerned, we're Decepticon war heroes who are fighting the tyrannical Autobots. Second, be wary of Arachnid. I know you like to toy with femms and mechs alike, but she's simply too bothersome."

Blurr nodded "Sure thing! I will probably avoid Pax anyway, and as for Arachnid I'll make sure not to get to close to her! I've heard things about her before, not to worry, I'm more of a mech kind of mech now anyway" Blurr shrugged.

"Says the bot whose kept many different mechs and femmes in his room when he should be out training," Megatron said with a roll of his optics. "Sometimes more than one, I add."

"What? Can I help it if I got the best of both my creators! Looks both in armor and under armor!" Blurr chuckled with a fanged grin. "So, WHAT are you going to do to Starscream when he finds his way back to the ship?" Blurr asked, having over heard Knockout talking about how pissed Megatron was at Starscream for taking off.

Megatron chuckled darkly and walked out of the room, his voice echoing off the walls of the dark ship.

"I think the appropriate question is what **aren't** I going to do to him."

The base was gloomy without Optimus, everyone looked like they'd been hit in the gut a million times over, even the kids were in a depressed state.

"I-I don't know what we can do, without Optimus-"

"We'll get him back, Bulkhead." Arcee hissed, a determined look on her face. "We have to!"

Ratchet sighed "Arcee is right, we just have to track the Decepticon. . ." he said, a beep interrupted him and he looked to the monitors an autobot symbol on the screen "A distress beckon?" he said confused, hitting a few buttons he got a link up with the Autobot "Hot Shot?" he said shocked to see the yellow and red mech. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The yellow bot grinned nervously, his ship around him sparking and making him even more worried.

"J-Just thought I drop in! See if you needed in help!" He gasped as his console started to smoke and he quickly dispelled it by trying to wave the fog out of his way, the Autobots on the other side of the screen barely able to see his face.

"My ship has been torn to shreds, I barely managed to make it to this system - though, I don't think I'll land very well…"

"Well, I'll send Arcee and Bumblebee to your location when you land and I'll look you over when you get here, land the best you can I'll contact a friend of ours to get your ship taken to a safe place" Ratchet said, a bit worried for the young warrior.

"Thanks Ratchet!" Hot Shot smiled excitedly, already itching to meet up with Optimus and catching up. "See you in a few kliks!"

The transmission cut out and Arcee sighed. "It's good to have another team member, but…"

"But what?" Miko asked with a grin. "One more to get Boss Bot back, right?"

"It's more than that Miko…" Bulkhead frowned, growing nervous. "Hot Shot…well, I don't think he'll take the news of Optimus' kidnapping very lightly."

"No, so be very careful what you say, if it's okay, I'll be the one to tell him, I was the one to deliver him and the only other one here that is close enough to him to be family." Ratchet said tracking Hot Shot and setting up the coordinate for the ground bridge, "Bring him back in one piece will ya?" he asked with a soft sigh, unsure exactly how he was going to go about telling Hot Shot.

"What if we're attacked, those distress beacons aren't exactly subtle." Arcee frowned.

"Maybe I should go, in case the Decepticons decide to investigate…" Bulkhead said with a frown, knowing Hot Shot was as small as Bumblebee, though skilled in combat - the three of them would have trouble getting back in one piece.

Ratchet nodded "Good point, Hot Shot has never been one for subtleties" Ratchet rubbed his optics

"Alright! A rescue mission!" Miko grinned, running towards Bulkhead who immediately stopped her.

"No Miko, stay here." The green mech sighed, ignoring the girl's protest.

"It's for the best. We should be heading home, it's getting dark out." Jack said while pulling out his cell phone. "I'll call my mom to come get us."

Ratchet nodded "Sounds like a good idea" he said picking up Miko to make sure she didn't follow as he turned on the bridge watching the three leave to retrieve Hot Shot who seemed to have stopped, meaning he crash landed, he just hopped that no Decepticons went to see what the beckon was all about.

The three ran out of the bridge to see the silver ship torn apart and in a pile of smoke and dust.

"Slag!" Arcee ran towards the crash site, hoping the bot was okay.

A slender yellow and red mech managed to climb out of the wreckage, his visor slipping down over his optics and making him huff. He pushed it back up and wiggled his way free, a few dents and scratches on his frame.

"That could have gone worse I guess…"

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked while running up, worry on his face.

The yellow bot looked up with a wide grin, the lines on his cheeks curving with his smile and making them look chubbier than most bots. "I'm fine! I got lucky, that tall brown thing took most the impact."

"Uh, that's a tree…"

"Yeah, that tree!"

Bee beeped a few times pointing to the open bridge, a worried look in his blue optics.

"Hey Bumblebee! It's been a while!" Hot Shot grinned at his friend, not noticing the worried looks on everyone's faces. "Is your voice still gone? Has Ratchet not fixed it yet?"

"Hot Shot, you can catch up when we get back to the base. We need to get out of here." Arcee frowned, urging the bot towards the bridge.

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, why?" A loud voice laughed, two cars speeding towards them. One blue and the other red.

"Slag! It's Breakdown and Knockout!" Bulkhead growled, already annoyed.

"Seems you two got a new yellow bot!" Breakdown smiled transforming into his robot mode "Only this one speaks!" he chuckled standing in the way of the glowing bridge "You need to really learn to hide your beckons kid" he said.

Hot Shot frowned and clenched his fists. "Decepticons!"

"Slaggit!" Arcee transformed her hand into a gun and aimed. "Bee! Get Hot Shot through the bridge, we'll cover you!"

"What!? No! We have to fight!" Hot Shot looked at the group in shock.

"The kid wants to fight Arcee, you should let him! So he knows what it feels like to be like your other yellow one!" Breakdown smirked hand changing into his hammer, knowing that Megatron said not to fight but, who was he to pass up the opportunity to hit a new recruit?

"Always eager," Knockout laughed, transforming and watching the show with a smirk.

Bulkhead quickly moved in front of Hot Shot and slammed his boulder fist into Breakdown's hammer with a growl. "Go! Now!"

Arcee started to fire at Knockout who dodged with a frown.

"N-No! I have to fight!" Hot Shot yelped as Bumblebee grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the ground bridge.

Bee beeped irritated and pushed Hot Shot though and followed him motioning for Arcee and Bulkhead to follow.

Ratchet grabbed hold of Hot Shot once he got though, followed by Bee then Bulkhead, seeing Arcee shooting as she ran backward though the portal before he shut it off, making sure who ever she was firing at didn't follow.

"So the Decepticons did pick up on the signal huh?" he asked with a frown hearing the doors hiss open as Jack's mother came to get the kids.

"Yeah, lucky us." Arcee growled.

"Why did we run!? We're Autobots! We should've stayed and fought!" Hot Shot shouted, clearly upset.

"There's only so many of us, Hot Shot!" Arcee growled back, hands on her hips in anger. "Megatron practically has an armada compared to our numbers! We can't risk losing anyone!"

"Exactly, Hot Shot, before we get too far into all the 'good news' there is something that you should know" Ratchet said with a sad sigh.

"Good news? Losing anyone!? What are you talking about? Who…Who have we lost?" Hot Shot asked with a frown, looking around in worry.

"We lost…Cliffjumper a while back and Wheeljack didn't stay long." Arcee said sadly

"And more recently Optimus has left with Megatron" Ratchet said with a sad look in his optics.

Hot Shot looked at Ratchet as if he were crazy, Jack's mother quickly ushering the children away so the Autobots could be alone.

"Y-You're…you're lying! Optimus…Optimus would never go with Megatron!"

"I wish I were lying Hot Shot, I really do, but Optimus willingly left with Megatron" Ratchet said. "He looked at us and didn't know who we were. . . We're trying to find him, and I'm sure Optimus will remember being an Autobot and come back to us in no time!" his voice holding worry.

The yellow bot looked at all the other bots, seeing the truth in each of their optics before he held his helm and started to shake.

"N-No! M-Megatron must have done something to him! My father would never follow that…that evil mech!"

"I know how you feel Hot Shot, I've known Optimus for a very long time, it's hard for me to think of him not around, but like I said, he'll come back to us soon, once he remembers who he is. . ." Ratchet sighed softly.

* * *

 **End Chapter 1: New Recrutes**

 **Up Next: Chapter 2: Welcome Back**


	2. Welcome Back

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Lets Try this Again**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome Back**

* * *

A few days passed and a slim jet managed to get his way back onto the Nemissis. Sneaking though the halls, he took out a set of guards and went into the energon storage area. Four large energon cubes in hand he carefully walked back out, looking around he jumped and dashed into another room seeing more drones heading his direction.

Orion turned, expecting to see Megatron checking up on him again only to spot the one mech that Megatron said was long gone.

"Starscream?"

"huh? Op-Optimus?" Starscream shrieked dropped his stolen cubes, red optics wide wings folding down as he held up his arms, ready to fire on the Autobot. Though Starscream had to admit something did seem odd about the Autobot leader, for starters why was he there? Had he switched sides? Or was he there stealing information. . . though, the crypted data on the monitor didn't look like Decepticon secrets.

The bot backed up slightly, looking at the gun on his arm.

"I-I don't understand…Megatronus said you were dead."

Starscream lowered his arms "M-Megatron-US?" Starscream repeated the name, it had been so long since he had heard the tyrant called that "He's a moron, he has a thing for lying" Starscream shrugged looking at Optimus "You, You're Orion Pax aren't you?" he asked trying to put the young mechs face on the Autobot leader, having long since forgotten that the truck was once friends with Megatron.

"Y-Yes." The mech fidgeted nervously. "I've heard of you…you're an S-Ranked seeker. You went to the Science Academy on Praxus and graduated the top of your class…Um, I've read a lot of reports."

"Yeah, that-That was a very long time ago, I almost forgot about that" Starscream looked down at his servo's, he had done a lot to himself since then, even changing his face and form. Even so he had found he was still haunted by his scientific past.

Shaking his head he looked up at the mech "This is far off the point Orion, what are you doing here? Or rather, what has Megatron informed you of, I've been off this ship for a very long time, I honestly have no idea what is going on" he said looking over his shoulder before stepping more into the room, hoping his voice hadn't carried though the door.

"I'm here to help Megatronus fight against the Autobots and save Cybertron…though, he hasn't told me what has happened to our home world." Orion frowned. "He hasn't told me much, just that the Autobots are trying to take over."

Starscream quickly figured out what Megatron was doing, and played off of it "Well, you see, shortly after the Autobots put you into stasis," lets hope that was the lie "they started a war against us, claiming that they were better and more superior then the rest of us. Megatronus managed to convince me to take my seekers onto his side of the war and fight with him to save Cybertron, however. . . it was no use, the Autobot's did too much damage to the planet that we were forced to leave".

Orion looked shocked. "I…Is Cybertron even habitable anymore?"

"Yes, if we get the energon back to Cybertron it will be just like how it used to be" Starscream said leaning against the console, a soft depression in his voice and optics. He couldn't help praise himself on his acting ability!

Orion sighed with relief. "That's good, then we'll definitely defeat the Autobots and save Cybertron, we have to!"

"Exactly!" Starscream said with a smile which fell when the door opened and Megatron was standing there "Uh. . .slag" he said servos slipping off the console sending him to the floor as he looked up at Megatron with fear in his red optics.

"Starscream, I thought I heard your screechy voice." Megatron hissed, glaring down at the seeker.

Orion looked at Megatron in confusion, not used to seeing such a look from his friend and bond brother. "Megatronus…?"

The silver mech looked up and quickly wiped the look from his face, "Orion, please get back to work. I have to deal with Starscream."

"But…You said he was-"

"Please, do not worry." The mech grabbed Starscream by the arm and pulled him up, holding onto him tightly. "I'll be back later to check up on you."

"O-Ow, you-You're denting my arm" Starscream hissed in pain letting Megatron drag him out of the room, "Let go of me" he pleaded as he heard the door hiss shut behind him.

"This wouldn't have to hurt if you hadn't betrayed me. It wouldn't happen if you hadn't come back either." Megatron hissed, dragging the poor mech down the hall and towards his quarters, intent on interrogating the seeker.

" **What** did you tell Optimus?" He asked in a growl as he threw the mech into his room and onto the floor.

Starscream hissed, wings fluttering in pain as he looked up at Megatron "Nothing you wouldn't want me to tell him, just gave him the Decepticon side of the war story. Just like you do to all the young mechs who were created after the war" Starscream said daring to stand up red optics sharp and glaring up at Megatron.

Megatron regarded the seeker silently, glaring down at him.

"Good. If you had told him anything else," He reached up and gripped the mech's chin harshly. "I would be forced to offline you and compact your body into trash."

"I can't count the number of times you have said that. . . and yet I still st-and" Starscream optics flashed, his knees giving out, Starscream managed to catch himself, claws hooking into Megatron's chest plate. "Slag, should have drank that energon while I had the chance" he muttered.

The mech smirked and grabbed both of Starscream's arms, lifting him up as if he were nothing.

"Hungry? How long have you gone without fuel, little seeker?" He couldn't help but taunt the mech, it was too much fun.

Starscream gasped and looked down at Megatron "You know the answer to that, it was before those fragging Autobot's kidnapped me" Starscream said looking at Megatron with half pleading optics.

Megatron enjoyed the look on Starscream's face, it was intoxicating. The mech knew this seeker was and would always be his weakness.

Life without tormenting Starscream was like drinking high grade and not being able to taste it.

"You poor little seeker. Perhaps I should take pity and fuel you."

"Please, I'm done fighting you, slag, I spent the past few months tracking you down because I can't even get my own energon, least of all get near any of the mines without alerting you to what I'm doing" Starscream pleaded, hating that he'd resort to begging Megatron for fuel.

The silver mech smirked at the reaction, loving to hear the seeker grovel.

He dropped Starscream onto the ground and crossed his arms. "You will be let back onto my ship, but with restrictions. Soundwave will be watching you at all times and you're only allowed limited access to certain places. You are a prisoner barely skirting on guest. Any slip up and you're gone, understood?"

Starscream nodded, a small glint of hope at life in his optics "Yes, t-th-thank you lord Megatron" he said, optics still dim and begging for energon.

The mech scoffed and turned on his comm link. "Soundwave, come here and take Starscream to his new room. Get him some energy and make sure he stays there."

Starscream tried to stand up and fell right back down, he had exhausted what he had left talking to Orion, stupid mistake, he should have grabbed the energon and ran when he had the chance. But it did bring up a question "Why is Optimus here? He didn't even seem too clear as to why, what happened?" Starscream asked looking up at Megatron.

Megatron looked down at the pathetic mech and sighed.

"He used his Matrix to defeat Unicron, it came at a price of his memories. I'm using him to decipher some Autobot codes for me. When he's done, I'm not sure what I'll do with him…"

Starscream nodded "Well, he would be easier to kill. . . take out the head of the Autobots the others will easily fall soon after" he said. Looking to the door as it opened for Soundwave.

"Perhaps," Megatron reached down and grabbed the seeker by the arm before handing him off to his loyal subordinate. "Or perhaps I'll keep him around for my own amusement."

He smirked.

"Orion's naivete was always very charming."

Starscream grabbed onto Soundwave for support, it wasn't the first time, looking back to Megatron with a hurt expression "Sure, whatever you want, it's your ship. . . your war" Starscream said

Soundwave all but carried Starscream out of the room, thin fingers holding the thin hip, his face blank.

The silver mech watched the seeker leave in silence, face blank and uncaring.

Starscream was a menace, nothing more. This war had to be won soon, Megatron thought to himself, or else I'll lose a part of my spark the longer it goes….

* * *

 **End Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

 **Up Next: Chapter 3: Welcome To Earth**


	3. Welcome To Earth

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Lets Try this Again**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Welcome to Earth**

* * *

"Hey, what were those small things at the base?" Hot Shot asked as they drove down the rode, him and Bumblebee going to check out a strange signal, possibly an energon deposit.

It was to be his first mission since he landed on Eee-yarth (or whatever they called it) and he wanted to know more about the place. It was so…wide open and…dusty. Though, Ratchet told him it's because they were in a desert like place and that the planet had many different ecosystems.

Anyways, he knew Bee could only respond in beeps and noises - but he liked to think they were having some form of conversation. Maybe if they grew close again like back on Cybertron they could approach the topic of becoming bond brothers, then they could talk to each other through a bond like twins and seekers could.

Bee clicked and beeped a few times, explaining the names of their friends, Jack, Miko and Raf, and telling his old friend about how they meet the three humans and even told him about a Special Human Agent who has been helping them out.

"So, they're squishy? How do they even survive!?" Hot Shot laughed, his altmode a yellow hot rod - it definitely suited him. It took him a few days to get back to semi-normal, though, he was still sensitive about the whole Optimus issue.

Bee rolled his optics and explained how they had their own means of getting energy, 'food' he had heard Raf call it before.

"That's so weird," Hot Shot laughed, transforming as they arrived next to a canyon in the middle of nowhere. He looked down and smiled, "I think I see some energy sticking out of the ground. I can't believe a planet like this can even grow energy."

Bee nodded, stating he was shocked at first as well, but explained how Unicron was core of this planet, so it only made since.

"So, do we collect it or something?" Hot Shot asked while looking down at the deposit, not sure how they did this. He knew that the base was getting low on fuel, hopefully this would be enough until they contacted Wheeljack again to come back with some supplies as well.

Bee nodded and jumped down into the hole and went to grab the energon crystal, stopping before he grabbed it and looked up optics twisting as he focused on sound of engines 'Megatron' he beeped loudly seeing the large jet-like figure come into view.

Hot Shot growled and and transformed his arm guns.

"I'll distract him! You get the crystal and signal Ratchet for a ground bridge!"

Bee nodded and grabbed the rather large crystal and started to beep as he ran up the side of the cliffside telling Ratchet to get the ground bridge sent to them.

The silver jet transformed, Megatron landing on his pedes as he surveyed the area. He saw the yellow bot he's once inhabited running away with a crystal.

He growled and started to aim at the bot but stopped when another yellow mech quickly stepped in his way - the bot was roughly the same size as Bumblebee and if his helm wasn't so different, he would say he could be a twin to the mech.

"You're not getting anywhere near Bumblebee!"

Megatron sighed. "Another pathetic scout? Surely the Autobots have something better."

"S-Shut up! Where's Optimus!?"

"Really, you seriously followed me all the way here?" Blurr said transforming up and landing next to Megatron

"Blurr!" Hot Shot quickly changed his aim towards the blue mech, glaring at him in anger. "Of course I followed you!"

"You know this scout?" Megatron asked while looking down at his son.

"Yeah, he's the little twerp who has been following me for a few months now, I really have no idea why either" Blurr said right hand changing as he aimed his small cannon like gun at Hot Shot.

"Twerp!? I'm not a twerp!" Hot Shot fumed.

"Hm, he's rather small. How is it that you haven't been able to lose him? Or better yet, why haven't you killed him yet?" Megatron sighed, not even seeing Hot Shot as a threat.

"I, well, he's crafty, and I. . . I well, kind of got it in my head that he wasn't worth my time to kill him" Blurr shrugged changing his hand back "Though I thought I had killed him on my way here"

"Well you didn't!" Hot Shot scowled, pointing both hand guns at the blue bot and the Decepticon Lord. "But I'm not going to fight you today! Today, I'm going to fight Megatron!"

"Are you?" Megatron smiled, finding the scout amusing.

"Yes! You took away Optimus, I demand that you give him back!"

Blurr looked at Megatron a smirk on his lips as he saw the look of displeasure on the war-lords face.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" Megatron frowned.

"Just give him back!" Hot Shot ran at the mech, his emotions getting the best of him. Before he knew it, Megatron had easily slapped him away, knocking him to the ground like a weakling.

The silver mech chuckled and walked towards the fallen bot, picking him up by the scruff of his neck cables, raising him in the air as he started to struggle. "You're amusing, no wonder my son hasn't killed you."

"Let go, you-! You jerk!"

Blurr chuckled "Oh, now I thought that was a pet name for me! I had grown attached to being called a jerk, now I'm hurt Hot Shot" he said.

The yellow bot realized the trouble he was in now, his father's mortal enemy could crush his neck at any moment and his own mortal enemy was mocking him.

He had to get away, but his spark was longing to have his father back. It's been so long since he's last seen him and to know he was in this monster's lair without any protection was enough to make him do crazy things.

"G-Give me back Optimus! Give me back my father!"

"Father?" Megatron raised an optic ridge, now growing more interested.

"Woh, what? You never told me that Optimus had a kid" Blurr said looking up at Megatron then over to Bee who didn't seem to know what to do.

"He doesn't," Megatron said while squeezing Hot Shot's neck, watching the mech squirm and claw at the Decepticon's servo. "Why do you lie, scout?"

"I-I'm not lying!" The bot gasped out, kicking his legs in futile. "I-I may not be born from his spark, but he's my father! He raised me! I want him back!"

"Well, we could always take him to see Orion, if only just so I can see this little yellow-thing cry!" Blurr smirked at Hot Shot, already a fan of the position that Hot Shot was in.

"We could," Megatron chuckled, squeezing Hot Shot's neck harder and making the yellow bot yelp - his optics squeezing shut in pain.

"Let him go!" Arcee ran out of the ground bridge Ratchet running up beside her and took aim at the two mechs, anger in her optics. "Or I swear you'll regret it!"

Blurr looked at the femme, a smirk pulling on his lips "Oh, Arcee it has been quite some time!" he purred out. His favorite little femme toy was on this stupid mud-ball, this was an unexpected twist!

Ratchet kept his guns aimed at Megatron but looked to Arcee in question, why did this Decepticon know her? For that matter, WHO was this Decepticon.

"Blurr," Arcee snarled, glaring at the mech in fury. "I should have known you'd come here sooner or later. You could never be far from Daddy, could you?"

"I'll have you know it was Knockout who asked me to come! I really have no problems being away from my father, unlike you!" Blurr said making his way around Megatron and toward the blue and pink femme.

Arcee's optics flashed in pain and pure hate as she glared at the bot, taking a step forward and aiming directly at Blurr - resisting the urge to fire at his helm.

" **Let Hot Shot go, now**."

Blurr smirked, getting closer to Arcee "Silly femme, forgot all I taught you as well as joining the Autobots? You really know how to hurt a mech!" he chuckled ignoring Arcee's threat.

Arcee let out a frustrated growl and charged at Blurr while Ratchet went for Megatron who was still holding onto Hot Shot.

Megatron switched his grip from holding the small mech's neck to holding him up by his arm like he was just something to be moved to another room.

"Tell me Autobot," Megatron laughed, shooting at Ratchet playfully, knowing the mech could barely dodge. "Does leadership in your faction change to second in commands? Or does it switch to the next heir? Would that make this scout a valued hostage?"

Ratchet let out a groan of pain as a stray shot hit his arm "It falls to the second, Hot Shot has nothing to do with any of this, let him go Megatron" Ratchet said his blue eyes shining with pain and fear for his friends 'child'.

Blurr easily caught Arcee and tossed her to the ground "Come now Arcee, is your processor really so clouded or did becoming and Autobot make you weak?" he asked.

" **SHUT UP!** " Arcee yelled, getting up and running straight at the mech in rage.

"Hm, so I guess I should just offline him then?" Megatron smirked, aiming his gun at Hot Shot's helm as the bot continued to struggle furiously in his arms.

"NO" Ratchet lunged out to grab Hot Shot "Please, Megatron, he's just a youngling" Ratchet said.

Blurr slid over a rock and at the same time Arcee's blade came at his chest, only to find the edge of the razor hitting his cheek. Catching his footing he brought his hand to his face, optics wide, looking at his digits in shock to find blood on them, he looked at Arcee with a disgusted expression that turned into rage "HOW DARE YOU" he shouted before getting rammed in the back by Bulkhead causing him to be thrown to the ground.

"Stuck up brat, isn't he?"

"Bulkhead!" Arcee gasped with relief.

The green mech grinned and helped Arcee up. "Sorry I'm late, couldn't leave the ground bridge alone - especially with Miko, Bee came and took over."

He looked around and noticed Ratchet battling Megatron, Hot Shot in the Decepticon's hold. "Slaggit! That kid has the worst luck!"

"Begging? From the Great Ratchet?" Megatron laughed, pushing his gun right into Hot Shot's helm, making him tremble in his arms. "I'm truly honored."

"You wouldn't kill a youngling would you? Megatron? Not even you could be so spark-less" Ratchet said all but giving up, he just wanted Hot Shot back un-damaged.

Blurr pushed himself off the ground "Filthy planet, Fragging Autobots" he groaned noticing the grains on the ground getting into his gears and into the wound on his cheek. He grabbed Arcee's leg he pulled her down and as he jumped up he swung her around hearing a satisfying crash as her body hit the large green one.

Both bots went flying a few feet away, Bulkhead groaning while Arcee tried to get off the mech - her arm sparking.

Megatron's smirk instantly fell, his optics flashing in anger.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of Autobot."

Blurr groaned in pain realizing the fall had dislodged his left arm "Slag" he went back to where Megatron stood with Hot Shot "Megatron, we should go, just leave him, he's not worth it" he said holding onto his arm, hoping he could transform, but he didn't think there was even a slim of a chance he'd do it properly if at all.

Megatron glanced at his son then back at Ratchet, still feeling the fury of the mech's words.

He growled and threw Hot Shot to the ground, before the scout could stand, Megatron took aim - watching in pleasure as the medic's optics went wide and started to move forward as if in slow motion to stop him.

He fired his shot, hitting the youngling in the stomach, making him cry out in pain.

"I'm not sparkless enough to kill him, but I am enough to mortally wound him." He smirked as him and his son started to transform. "His life is in your hands now, Autobot."

Then they retreated swiftly, as if the whole incident didn't happen.

* * *

 **End Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth**

 **Up Next: Chapter 4: Frisking the Medic**


	4. Frisking the Medic

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Frisking the Medic**

* * *

"Primus not so hard Knockout" Blurr hissed, feeling his body tighten as the doctor did his thing.

"Ah, so the whining begins," Knockout chuckled, patching up Blurr's arm before moving on to his cheek. "It's just like when you were a sparkling."

"Oh shut up. . ." Blurr frowned "Have you seen Starscream at all? I heard he was back on the ship, but he's like a ghost, I haven't seen him at all. . ." Blurr stated, at least wanting to see the seeker once before he escaped or did something stupid again.

"He's in one of the smaller cabins, Megatron has him locked away and Soundwave is watching him like a hawk." Knockout chuckled, finishing up the blue mech's arm. "From what I understand, Airachnid has been bullying him a little, mainly taunts and what not - though, she doesn't come out unscathed most the time."

"I would assume not, Starscream may not plan out what he says most of the time, but he's sharp in both mind and claws!" Blurr said looking at Knockout with a worried expression, "My only thing is that I fear what Starscream will do when he finds out that Megatron is going back to fragging Orion" he said.

"Oh, I'm sure he already knows," Knockout shrugged, finishing up his job on Blurr. "Though, I don't think Megatron will actually do it. Not after learning about Orion's kid."

"Very true, but it's very apparent Orion doesn't know about Hot Shot, I'm going to assume he adopted the yellow ditz after he became Optimus" Blurr said sitting up looking over the red doctor, unable to resist his urges he grabbed onto the mechs aft.

Knockout slapped his servos away and continued on as if nothing happened. "Yes, but Megatron seems hesitant now. I believe it's the father in him or some sort of thing."

"Possibility!" Blurr smirked, he loved when his pray fought - he would never argue that he took after his father in many ways, his drive to interface being one of them. Blurr got up and ran his dark servo's over the red paint of the slender doctor.

"Mmmm, watch yourself young one," Knockout smirked, letting Blurr touch him but not responding back. "My friend doesn't enjoy sharing me."

"I'm sure he wouldn't get too mad if it's me! Come on Knockout just a little fun, I don't ask for much!" Blurr purred, licking the audio spike on the side of Knockout's helm

The red mech held back a moan, servos resting over Blurr's as they gripped his hips.

"I suppose a quick frag wouldn't hurt~!"

Blurr smirked and moved Knockout so he was laying on one of the medical berths, servo's exploring the front of the red armor, leaning down he nuzzled into Knockout's neck cables before licking and nipping at them, already intoxicated by the scent of the medic.

"Oh~? Who would have pictured Megatron's youngest as gentle fragger?" Knockout teased, rubbing his long legs over the blue mech's hips.

"Just warming you up!" Blurr smirked against the neck before biting hard, feeling a small gush of oil fill his mouth as his servos roughly roamed Knockout's hip and legs, before pushing against Knockout's hidden port.

The medic gasped and mewled, bucking in delight and quickly opening his port, the opening already dripping with lubricant.

He opened his mouth slightly to help his fans start to vent in cool air, the room already too hot to withstand.

"Frag me already!"

Blurr smirked and opened his plating, sliding his thick, long plug into Knockout, loving how tight the entrance was "So perfect!" he purred, roughly thrusting in and out of Knockout, his dark fingers pushing Knockout's legs up so he could watch his engorged plug slide in and out of the tight opening between the medics perfect legs.

Knockout whimpered excitedly, servos gripping the medical berth beneath him as he bounced with each thrust as his body trembled.

"Primus, more! Give me more~!" He moaned loudly, not caring who heard as Blurr's hips started to dent his plating.

Blurr happily did what the medic wanted pushing his legs down the rest of the way, thrusting harder and faster, feeling is overload approaching, it had been far to long since he had a hot, needy mech under him.

Knockout was the worst thing for him to jump back on to! The medic was way too skilled at what he did both behind the blade and in the berth every one of the moans that passed though the thin lips made it harder to keep from prematurely overloading.

The medic cooed and quickly placed his arms around Blurr's neck, pulling himself close to the warrior and started to lick at his audios, cooing words into them.

"Harder. Faster. That's it, more~!" He gripped his legs around the mech's waist, letting him have his way all he liked.

Blurr gasped and moaned deeply as he forced Knockout back onto the berth and started to frag the medic as hard and fast as he could, red optics taking in all the twists and arches Knockout made, audios recording all the moans and pleas escaping the thin lips, he refused to let the doctor get the better of him, he would not overload first.

Knockout chuckled and arched, feeling his port tighten around Blurr's hard shaft before he finally succumbed to an overload, groaning loudly as fluids gushed out of him quickly.

Blurr clenched his jaw and pulled free of the tight port and claw-like fingers scratching Knockout's leg as his fluids covered the red car's heated frame.

The red mech gasped and mewled happily, feeling the fluids slide over his frame - the lubricant looking delicious on his red paint.

"Glad to know these past few years hasn't stifled your skills~!"

Blurr panted and smirked "What can I say, I learned from the best!" he said leaning in and kissing Knockout roughly on the lips.

"Mmmm, I didn't think you'd be up for anything with me anymore." Knockout smirked, going into teasing mode. "Word has it a scout has been on your tail for years, I would have figured you would have fragged him until he couldn't walk anymore to lose him."

"Not my type, maybe if he re-colored his yellow frame black I might jump him but. . .you know me, not a huge fan of yellow" Blurr shrugged.

"Mmm I agree that such a color is…striking." Knockout chuckled and rubbed his leg over the mech's hip. "But I figured you would give him something to remember you by. A scarred Autobot tends to avoid a mech whose hurt him in such ways."

"Very true, I might just have to pin him down and see what makes him tick! I'm sure despite his young age even he couldn't resist me once I have him heated" Blurr smirked leaning down and licking a glob of fluid off Knockout's headlights.

"Young? Oh, that just adds to the fun!" Knockout laughed, arching slightly and letting Blurr lick at his body.

"I know right! I can only imagine what Optimus will do when he finds out that his little boy got raped by the son of his arch-rival!" Blurr chuckled licking up the rest of the fluids from Knockout's armor, his glossa wiggling under panels of metal to get absorbed flavors and fluids.

"Mmm, make sure to record it. Me and Breakdown could use a good show," Knockout cooed, resting his hand on the back of Blurr's helm as he continued to lick his frame.

"I will don't worry! I want to make sure all the Autobot's know just how much of a slut their 'yellow good boy' is!" Blurr smirked finishing up the cleaning job on the armor, going down even more licking and cleaning Knockout's port, glossa sliding slowly in and out of the tight walls.

Knockout moaned and gripped Blurr's helm, bucking before closing his plating once Blurr was finished.

"I'm already excited. Now, get out. I've healed you enough for one day."

Blurr licked his lips with a frown "Thanks again Doctor!" Blurr said teasingly guessing Breakdown said he was on his way to visit Knockout "Well, if you're buddy ever ignores you, you know where to find me!" he said cleaning his lips and shutting his plating before leaving med-bay.

Blurr turned the corner to find Megatron going into visit Orion. He didn't know why it bothered him, it just did. Maybe it was because he knew how happy Starscream and Megatron had been together before his father fucked up somewhere and Starscream turned crazy with hate and pain. He just hoped whatever happened in the future Drift was okay with it.

Blurr and His twin were nine when Slipstream somehow won over their father and Starscream stormed off leaving them to hide and hope the femme didn't find them.

Blurr shook his head before going to his room, trying to forget those years he had to put up with Slipstream before she was killed at the start of the war.

* * *

 **End Chapter 4: Frisking the Medic**

 **Up Next: Chapter 5: Starscream Breaks down**

Starscream breaks down


	5. Starscream Breaks Down

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Starscream breaks down**

* * *

Starscream rubbed his optics, another nightmare of Skywarp and Thundercracker's deaths, he hatted them, he was always plagued by them. Starscream got up and opened his door, wings low, optics dim "Of course you're here. . . can I walk around ALONE today? or are you going to follow me as usual?" he asked bitterly at the purple mech standing outside his door.

"Don't worry, he won't be walking with you. I will," Megatron said while walking up, smirk on his lips as he looked down at the seeker.

Starscream flinched as he looked up at Megatron, the one mech on the ship he wanted to avoid and it was just his luck that he would be his escort for the day.

"What do you want? I just want to have a simple walk around the ship with no one looking over my shoulder, is that so much to ask?" Starscream hissed

"It is when it comes to you, Starscream." Megatron nodded to Soundwave, relieving him of watch duty as he stood next to the seeker.

"Now, let us have a nice little chat, I'm sure we have much catching up to do."

"If by catching up you mean beating me up then I'll stay in my room" Starscream said looking from Megatron to the floor, his wings low on his back. Another flash of his dream passing though his memory banks, wings twitching a bit, hating the fact that his wings would give away everything that he was thinking.

Megatron found his hand reaching out without his knowledge, caressing over the seeker's cheek as if it were still many years ago when they were on good terms.

"What's wrong?"

Starscream backed away from the touch "It's nothing, just old memories resurfacing" he said optics looking at the servo that had touched him, the light caress was unexpected, and unwanted. He couldn't go though it all again, his spark couldn't take the torment again, he was already broken enough because of what Megatron had done to him the first time around.

The Decepticon lord frowned, walking closer to Starscream, unintentionally making his stance intimidating.

"Your bottling of emotions only makes things worse, Starscream."

Starscream backed away until he hit a wall "It's your fault I do it. . ." Starscream said, his head hung low looking at the floor, refusing to look up "Something about me being too emotional" he bit out, spite and fear laced in his words.

Megatron moved closer, his clawed servo gripping the seeker's chin and forcing him to look him in the optics.

"Do not run away Starscream, despite how good at it you are, it does not help things."

"What do you care? I'm just an over glorified Prisoner, I always have been, you tricked me into joining you and it was your fault they were killed." tears fell down Starscream's cheeks, years of pent up rage over flowing from his systems "If I had stayed neutral they would still be alive" Starscream slashed at Megatron's arm hoping to get it away from him.

The mech caught Starscream's servo and held onto it gently, backing the seeker further into the wall. He leaned down, his face now close to Starscreams as he watched the tears fall, his expression surprisingly soft.

"Just let it all out, it does no good keeping such feelings inside."

"What do you know about that? Get away from me!" Starscream hissed kicking at Megatron, hard a first but slowly stopped when Megatron didn't move but held him tighter instead, he wanted to fight, he wanted to scream, but all he was doing was crying, body refusing to do anything else as his desires for Megatron came back to him, all the memories of their past washing over him. He wouldn't succumb to it though, never again, what Megatron put him though was too much to forgive.

Megatron stayed quiet as the seeker continued to cry, moving his free hand to wipe away the tears.

He couldn't stop himself, his spark had gone through too many taunts of being dark and hollow when he knew he was not. Years of fighting this war had put him on edge and he wished for some form of comfort. To see Starscream in such a state only drove him to want to see the mech smile again. He pulled the seeker into his arms and held him, rubbing his back gently and whispering soft words into his audios.

"I am…sorry. I know this is all my doing."

"Shut up. . . go away. . ." Starscream sobbed, despite his words he clung to Megatron crying into him, he hatted himself for this, despite all he had said and thought he couldn't shake the warmth Megatron gave off.

He missed it way more then he would care to admit, this couldn't be happening though, this was antoher dream right? Megatron was holding him gently, and not beating him up for showing his tears, this wasn't right. . . there was something wrong with it.

Megatron let Starscream cry a few good minutes before picking him up, carrying the seeker back to his room and laying him down on the berth. He ignored Starscream's suspicious look as he pulled the sheets over his body and patted his helm as if he were a sparkling.

"Rest. I'll have energy sent to your room later."

Starscream rubbed his optics "I want to walk around, this room his too cramped" Starscream protested, "I shouldn't be treated like this, I'm still the Air Commander" he hissed softly, optics offlining as his body was forcing him into stasis to recharge his exhausted systems

Megatron couldn't help but smile, rubbing the mech's cheek gently.

"I will let you wander freely after you rest, little seeker." He knew he was taking a risk, but there was always a risk with Starscream - something he could never seem to overcome.

Starscream nodded "You better, if I even so much as see Lazerbeak fallowing me it'll be on your head" he yawned, his body finally shutting down, a stray tear falling down his slender cheek and onto his pillow.

The Decepticon wiped away the wet trail gently, ignoring the silly feeling he got when he tucked the seeker in before leaving.

"Sometimes I'm just too soft when I'm around him…" He sighed to himself as he left the room, hoping he was making the right decision.

* * *

 **End Chpater 5: Starscream Breaks down**

 **Up Next: Chapter 6: Arcee How Does Transformers Have Babies?**


	6. Arcee How Does Transformers Have Babies?

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Arcee How Does Transformers Have Babies?**

* * *

Hot Shot whimpered as Ratchet worked furiously on his stomach, taking hours to fix him before anything horrible happened and he went offline.

The yellow bot could only whisper out apologies as the medic worked, tears pouring down his cheeks as pain overrided his systems.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I couldn't get Optimus back…my fault…"

"Is he going to be okay?" Raf asked Arcee his eyes full of worry as he looked to Bumblebee in the corner of the room, holding his legs to his chest, a dead look in the yellow cars optics.

Arcee frowned and bit her lower lip, wishing she were better at comforting children. "Don't worry, Ratchet will have him all fixed up. Bee is just worried is all, him and Hot Shot are very close; much like what you would call a brother here on Earth."

"Oh. . .interesting, do you not have real brothers and sisters on Cybertron?" Raf asked, the worry in his eyes not going away.

"Most do, but it's rare. The war has made it hard on bots who wish to raise families. Hot Shot has a real older brother, but he hasn't seen him in years." Arcee said while leaning against the wall, hoping Bumblebee was going to be okay. Him and Hot Shot were roughly the same age, the youngest bots known on Cybertron ever since the great war started.

For something like this to happen for them was hard to watch. If the war hadn't happened, they both would be getting their new young adult frames and going to school to learn what they wished. Not fitted into scout models and praying they survived.

"I'll have to ask him about his brother later! Do you have a brother or sister Arcee?" Raf asked, suddenly overly curious about how all that worked for them, even though he didn't have a clue how babies were made.

"No, I was born a few hundred years before the great war. My creators only wished for one sparkling at that moment." She smiled, feeling a little more at ease despite the tension. Though, she was glad to see Bulkhead go over to Bumblebee and try and comfort him.

"So, how does that work? I mean, I know for me, I have a mother and a father, but I overheard Ratchet talking to Bee and Hot Shot yesterday about being careful with other males. . .I didn't catch all the conversation but I'm guessing by the looks on their faces that it was that kind of talk" Raf blushed a little, his parents had tired to talk to him about girls and all they said just made him that much more confused on everything, he was only 12 after all.

Suddenly, Miko and Jack appeared, both looking interested…well, Miko did, Jack looked uneasy about the whole thing.

"Yeah! Tell us how you make babies! Are they cute when they're born? Do you just build them? Do you have to program them or something?!" Miko asked while firing off questions.

Arcee blushed, unsure how to answer such questions, wishing she could reserve from talking about it until she had a child of her own one day.

"U-Uh, well…" She wracked her brain, trying to figure out a way to explain it. "Y-You see, w-we're kind of like most species when it comes to…creation. Though, I've noticed that your species is separated by males and females. Though ours is somewhat the same with mechs and femmes…they're…uh, not."

They looked confused.

"W-Well, um…okay! Instead of just our femmes having children, a few chosen mechs can too. They're called breeders."

"And Bee and Hot Shot are some of them?" Raf asked, still a little confused by the whole ordeal.

"Yes." Arcee nodded.

"I don't understand. You said femmes came later, but you already had breeders, why were they built?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Well, before the great war, there was a disease called cosmic rust that started up. Most mechs got it, but the breeders suffered the worst of it - it had something to do with the way their systems were made so they offlined easier, breeders numbers started to dwindle and they became harder to find - it even came to the point where it was rare to find a breeder."

She continued while crossing her arms, feeling more at ease as she went on. "The council was growing more and more worried, with no signs of a cure, they took action and ordered the creation of femmes. Our models were built to be like breeders, but were immune to cosmic rust. Though, we can only give birth to doms and even femme doms who could create other sparklings with femmes through a spark bond. A few years later, and with only a handful of breeders still left, they finally found a cure and administered it quickly and slowly the numbers started to climb back up. Though, not enough by the time the great war happened - though the breeders have made a comeback, they're still a bit rare and with the war going on - you could say they're priceless."

"Why is that? I mean, if femmes can give birth to bots too…" Miko frowned.

"That's just it though, we can only create doms, not breeders. Sure, one can build up an army with doms, but breeders can give birth to both types of bot. Femmes are an alternative, but breeders were the original birthing transformers."

"I still don't get it, I mean, you're still growing in numbers without breeders and can't you just make a bot who is like a breeder?" Jack frowned.

"No. Their frames are too complicated, breeders were made by Primus - it's not something we can replicate. You could say…Femmes are scientific experiments, but it's a religious reason we wish to protect breeders. Primus created breeders and we wish to protect his creations."

"But, he created you all, didn't he…?"

"Not…exactly," She wished she wasn't a teacher today. "Before Unicron turned evil, him and Primus worked together making the Transformers. Unicron created the doms and Primus created the breeders and once Unicron turned evil, the doms converted to worshipping Primus. We feel it's our duty to keep his legacy and his hard work alive."

Raf nodded softly, finding it funny he understood more about the Transformers then he did his own race, "Do you know if any of the Decepticons are breeders?" He asked.

"There are a few, actually - if I remember correctly, Megatron tried to round most of them up to his side. The Autobots only have a small supply compared to Megatrons…" Arcee frowned.

"How do you know if a bot's a breeder though?" Miko asked while raising her hand.

"Er, uh, well..they're slender and-"

"Then Wheeljack's a breeder?!" Miko gasped in shock.

"No! I mean, ugh, this is difficult. Sometimes you can tell and other times you can't. Most of the time it's their frame and optics. Both Bumblebee and Hot Shot have larger, more rounded optics compared to doms who sport smaller ones. But I know a lot of doms who have some large optics as well."

The children looked even more confused.

"The best way to tell if one is a breeder is their spark, I mean, they're…pure, I guess you could say."

"Well that doesn't sound like any of the Decepticons we know" Raf frowned

Ratchet rubbed his optics having done all he could for Hot Shot at the moment "Starscream, if I remember correctly is a breeder" Ratchet said "He may not fit into any of what Arcee said but he's always been an abnormal one" he chuckled, having fixed up the seeker enough to know the mech got to where he was by seduction.

"This war has corrupted most Decepticon breeders," Arcee frowned, having seen most of it first hand. "Luckily, Optimus has kept the Autobot breeders safe and taught them the same values that breeders went by long before the war and cosmic rust."

Arcee glanced over at Hot Shot who was in recharge on the medical berth, looking peaceful now, despite his frame looking ragged.

"I'm worried though, if Megatron knew that Hot Shot and Bumblebee were breeders, he would no doubt try and take them."

"T-Take them!?" Miko gasped.

"Yes, Megatron is greedy. Believe it or not, back at the start of the war, Optimus had almost convinced Starscream to join our side, however Megatron somehow got him and all his seekers to join the Decepticons. Believe it or not Starscream used to be a sweet mech" Ratchet sighed, not ever wanting to admit the crush he had on the slender seeker.

"The Decepticon breeders I know of that are on earth right now are Starscream, Knockout and perhaps Drift. Most of the time if Blurr is here, Drift is not too far behind. But if he hasn't shown his smug face yet, then it's possible he's somewhere else." Arcee growled. "And the Autobot breeders on earth at the moment are Hot Shot and Bumblebee."

The blue femme glanced at Ratchet who had his back turned to the group, still a little suspicious that the bot may be one himself. "At least, that's what we know."

"That only gives us more reason to stop Megatron then," Jack said with a determined look as he glanced over at Hot Shot then to Bumblebee. "We have to protect them, no matter what."

"And get Boss Bot back!" Miko exclaimed.

"Yes, we'll defeat the Decepticons and get Optimus back here were he belongs!" Ratchet said with a heavy sigh. He saw Arcee look at him though the monitor. It was true that he was classified under breeder, though, unless Ironhide was still alive his secret of being a breeder was only known by him.

"I think Bee's calmed down now," Bulkhead said while walking up. He kept his eyes on the scout, watching the yellow and black bot move to Hot Shot's side like they were magnets.

"Well, do you blame him? Optimus raised Hot Shot right along side Bumblebee, I'm shocked that Bee wasn't next to me while I was patching up Hot Shot" Ratchet chuckled looking over to Bee holding onto the sleeping Hot Shot's servo, a soft smile pulling on his lips.

"What…happened to their creators if they were raised by Optimus?" Jack asked softly, worried about what they would learn.

Arcee frowned, keeping her optics away from the expectant gazes of the children. "Bumblebee's creators died on Tyger Pax, one of the major turning points in the war."

"They were Wreckers, like me and 'Jacky." Bulkhead said with a sad smile. "Their designations were Goldbug and Wasp. It's funny, Wasp was a Insecticon and Goldbug was in line to be a Prime, but he refused. Don't know how they ever got together."

"I heard many different stories, but the one I like the most is them meeting at a tavern were Goldbug was a dancer-bot! He was always a pretty breeder!" Ratchet laughed, "I heard they had a more honorable death then Hot Shot's parents though. . ." Ratchet frowned "No one does know who murdered them too. . . or why they did it" he said mostly to himself.

"Murdered?" Raf said shocked, grabbing onto Jack's arm.

"Yeah…" Arcee frowned. "Bumblebee was already a few years old when Optimus took him in, but Hot Shot was just a newborn when Prime took over. It happened a week or so after being born, Hot Spot looked like he put up a fight and…well, Red Shot, probably one of the strongest, stubbornness, smartest bots I've ever met looked like he died protecting his sparkling. No fight, just…holding onto him for dear life."

Arcee clenched her servos in anger, wishing she knew who murdered her idol.

"Could it have been the Decepticons?" Raf asked.

Ratchet shook his head "I wish I could say it was, but, well, the weapons used were Autobot in nature" he said.

"We don't even know why they did it!" Bulkhead shouted, slamming his fist into one of Ratchet's machines without thinking.

"Again, you need to stop doing that" Ratchet growled looking at his crumbling machine.

* * *

 **End Chapter 6: Arcee How Does Tranformers Have Babies?**

 **Up Next: Chapter 7: Breeder Sexy Fun Time**


	7. Breeder Sexy Fun Time

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Breeder Sexy Fun Time**

* * *

Starscream sat up, his processor foggy, body trembling from low fuel. "Stupid Megatron not letting me fully refuel" he muttered standing up, looking around, "Didn't even keep to his word about sending energon to me"

"You whine too much, I sometimes wonder why he bothers letting you live." A voice piped up as a bot walked in, Airachnid looking at Starscream as if he were just a bug needing to be squashed.

She held a few energon cubes in her servos, not sure why she bothered taking up the task.

Oh wait, to torment the seeker, of course.

Starscream let out a soft growl "The same could be said about you Arachnid" he said, flexing his claw-like fingers.

"Oh calm down or I'll be forced to accidentally lose these cubes of yours." The femme smirked, tempted to smash the fuel on the floor and make the seeker lick it up like some animal.

She wondered if she should let Starscream think that Megatron sent her instead of Knockout (who was originally going to bring the cubes but was sidetracked by Breakdown's…advances), it would be fun to let the mech think Megatron still liked to torment him~!

Starscream held out his servo's for the cubes "Whatever, just hand them over. . . and why are you the one who is delivering them?" he asked a little annoyed that the femme was teasing him with the cubes.

"Why wouldn't I be the one delivering them?" Airachnid grinned, holding the cubes out of reach. "Can I not care for my fellow Decepticon without being questioned?"

"You're not one to do something without a reason Airachind" Starscream growled standing up and grabbing one of the cubes and quickly downed it, not at all happy about the small cubes, just enough to fuel him for the day, if that.

"True, you know me so well. Perhaps it's because we're a lot alike." The femme chuckled, letting Starscream take the other cubes. "It's also the same reason why we hate each other so much - though, I believe your hate is because I remind you too much of you. I hate you simply because you're pathetic."

"I'm not pathetic, and I don't hate you per-say, I just hate femmes as a whole" Starscream said drinking down the energon feeling his systems buzzing happily "And we are really nothing alike, you didn't know me before I got fragged-over by Megatron" Starscream sat down on his berth, the only spot in the room his wings could fan out all the way.

"I could care less what happened to you, now you're just a bot who does whatever he can to get what he wants." Airachnid scoffed, crossing her arms. "Though, I am curious as to why you hate femmes? Bad experience?"

"Not directly no, but a femme is the reason I'm the way I am. . ." Starscream hissed flexing his claws, red optics flashing with spite as he remembered the fateful night that he was replaced by Slipstream. "An ungrateful whore stole what meant most to me and fled before I could rip out her spark"

"Ah, I'm sure it's an interesting story, but I've already grown bored of you…perhaps I shall go visit Blurr, he seems…interesting." The femme purred, wondering what she had to do to pull that mech into her web.

Starscream let out a protective sound "Don't you dare touch him, if you so much as try to woo him I'll rip out your spark" Starscream hissed, sure he wasn't Blurr's carrier, but he helped train him and his twin, knowing both saw him as a mother figure.

"Oh? Protective of the young warrior aren't you?" Airachnid chuckled, smirking at the seeker. "Odd, seeing as you're not his carrier. If I remember correctly, his carrier was quite amazing, someone even Lord Megatron could not tame. I can see why he could never get over her, it's probably why he couldn't continue on with a relationship with a weakling like you."

Starscream jumped from the berth claws easily slashing over Airachnids face "It's none of your business what happened between me and Megatron" he hissed "And it would be best if you keep your mouth shut"

"You slagger!" Airachnid hissed, moving her many legs to jump at Starscream, both rolling around on the ground as the cat fight ensued.

"Hey you two, quit that," Knockout said while walking in, having grown worried that Starscream and Airachnid had not come out yet. "I'm not going to be the one repairing you if you keep this up!"

Starscream got off Airachind and gave her a swift kick to the side before whipping his lips clean of blood. "Whatever. . ." he said limping out of the room, keen on taking that walk he so longed for.

"Glitch," Airachnid hissed, preparing to strike again but Knockout quickly stood in her way.

"Enough. You're silly games are done Airachnid, leave before I do something a doctor should never consider."

The femme hissed and left quickly, knowing Knockout could be formidable when he wished. The red mech quickly followed after Starscream, a frown on his face.

"You sure know who to pick a fight with."

"Meaning what?" Starscream huffed "I've tangoed with Megatron plenty of times to know I could take on that slagging _FEMME_ no problem" Starscream had much spite in his voice as he said 'femme'.

"Whoa there, you need to calm down. For one, you aren't properly fueled to be having any fights. Another is that Airachnid is Megatron's current second in command, the last thing you need to be arguing with her and making her run to Megatron and snitch." Knockout sighed, patting his friend on the back.

"C'mon, let me at least heal you."

"Fine" Starscream followed Knockout toward the medbay "I'm not worried about Megatron though, he went all soft on me earlier" Starscream said wings hung low.

"Soft eh? Think it might be a trick?" Knockout asked, knowing too well how many times he had to patch the seeker up after Megatron went 'soft' on him.

"I don't know. . . I don't think it was this time. . . I kind of well, broke down and he took my side, saying it was his fault for what happened to TC and Warp" Starscream looked at Knockout, confusion, pain and frustration apparent in his glowing optics.

"That's…odd. Perhaps he's had a change of spark since Blurr came here." Knockout said while starting to patch the seeker up.

"Possibility. . .but I wouldn't think so, if it was Drift it would be a bit more feasible, Megatron has a soft spot for his little Breeder!" he chuckled, ignoring the soft pain of the welding gun melding back his broken armor.

"Then that could explain it, Drift has gone missing." Knockout said without missing a beat, knowing Starscream had been out of the information loop for a while.

"What? What do you mean missing?" Starscream asked, worry flashing though his optics as he looked at Knockout, trying hard not to move.

"Yeah, Blurr said he went off with some Autobot. Didn't say who, only that he left without a word to anyone and with no reason to spare."

"An Autobot? That doesn't sound like Drift, though, at the same time it does. . . despite not being his carrier I swear that boy takes after me in too many ways" Starscream sighed leaning back onto the berth, a sudden want for Megatron pulsing though his spark, a feeling he quickly pushed aside, cursing himself for letting the silver mech get back this close to him.

"Yes, you and his carrier were a lot alike though," Knockout chuckled as he finished up the seeker. "There good as new, I swear, I should start timing myself. See how fast I can get at fixing you since you're in here so much."

"Very funny. . . want to walk around with me? It's been a while since we've just hung out as friends!" Starscream smiled, hope in both his smile and optics, not daring to admit he missed just getting drunk with Knockout and flirting with all the doms that looked their way.

"I think I can spare a moment, it took forever for Breakdown to finally pass out, he's gained much more stamina ever since we came to this planet," Knockout laughed; following his friend out of the med bay. "I blame his need to beat that rival Autobot of his."

Starscream chuckled "Yeah, it's good to see him back at the top of his game though! Despite that hiccup with those humans though. Have you found a way to replace his optic yet?" Starscream asked, knowing Knockout had been doing all he could to figure something out for his lover.

"No, he doesn't seem to mind the missing optic though. He sees it as way to attract my attention more. I have to say, it has been working." Knockout laughed.

"Oh yeah? So, that brings up the next question, when are you two going to bond? You've been together for this entire war, I'm actually shocked there hasn't been a slip up and you haven't started to carry yet!" Starscream chuckled.

Knockout grew quiet, frown on his face.

"I'm…not sure. We were hoping to bond once this war was over, but it doesn't seem to be ending soon. With the rising of Unicron and Optimus Prime and Megatron working together after so long, it looked like it may have actually happened. But then Prime lost his memory, and all hope of this ending was dashed." The red mech sighed.

"Listen to me. A Decepticon wishing for a peaceful ending to all this. How silly."

"You're not the only one" Starscream clenched his fists "I've wanted this slagging war to be over a long time ago. . . maybe if I hadn't screwed up back on Cybertron this war would have ended and I wouldn't have lost Megatron . . . or my wingmates. . . " Starscream clenched his jaw fighting back all the pain that seemed to just be forcing it's way out the past few days.

The red mech rested his hand on his friend's back, smiling gently.

"Don't worry, I've seen the changes in Megatron. I think perhaps being near Orion Pax has made him start to remember the real reason for this war. Instead of power and greed, I'm starting to see guilt and confusion in his optics. I think being around his bond brother is making him revert back to what he once was."

"Even if that may be, and if Megatron ever does show his old self again. . . I don't think I could let myself get close to him again. . . it hurt far to much the first time he left me. . ."

Knockout bit his glossa, refusing to say anything to that. He knew Starscream hated the femme known as Slipstream for stealing his possible mate away, but it was a fact that the seeker had grown to hate Megatron more for betraying him.

But the medic knew there was something more, that Megatron hadn't done such a thing out of lust or hate. There had been something behind his plan to go with Slipstream, or perhaps it was a misunderstanding gone too far. But he knew Megatron still held deep feelings for his friend, he had just grown so cold and lonely all these years without him that he's forgotten how to show it properly.

"Just…don't give up. Not yet."

"Why? The only way I'd even consider it is if Megatron groveled and begged, saying he'd end this stupid war and never leave my side again" he paused "Even then I'd still have a hard time saying I'd take him back" Starscream said, a painful spite in his words, wings fluttering with mixed emotions.

"Give it time my friend, give it time." Knockout said with a small smile. "Now, let's end this depressing talk! Word has it that Blurr will be attacking a little scout soon~! He'll record it too! Aren't you excited?"

Starscream looked at Knockout, a confused look on his face "Why would Blurr attack a little scout?" Starscream asked, hoping his friend would enlighten him on what he had missed.

"Oh! I keep forgetting you've out for a while! Well, apparently there's this Autobot scout who's been trailing him for the past few years - a youngling I hear. Blurr is finally going to put him in his place." Knockout smirked, "If you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean! I'm shocked Blurr hadn't done it sooner, based off of how you 'trained' him to deal with things" Starscream chuckled.

"I just can't wait to see the recording~!" Knockout smirked, growing more and more eager. "It'll definitely set up a fun mood between me and Breakdown."

"Yeah, lucky you! Depending on how the recording looks I'll see if I can't use one of the drones to give me a quickie before I offline them!" Starscream said, it had been far to long since his last assisted overload, and sharp fingers weren't the best of friends to help with a self-overload.

"Hmm, should we go give Blurr some tips before he heads off? I'm sure he wouldn't mind a visit from you," Knockout grinned.

"Sure! Sounds fun! I've been wanting to visit him but I wasn't able to roam free until today!" Starscream smiled.

"Then let's go!" Knockout laughed, grabbing Starscream's arm and tugging him towards Blurr's room in a hurry.

Starscream chuckled and followed.

Blurr set down his data pad when his door was knocked on "Come in!" he called looking at the door, wondering who was there to visit him.

"Hello~ look who I brought with me!" Knockout grinned, Starscream following behind him as they entered the room.

"Starscream!" Blurr smiled, standing up.

"Hey Blurr! Long time no. . . see" Starscream blushed softly as Blurr hugged him, a smile pulling on his lips as he hugged back

"It's really good to see you Starscream!" Blurr said pulling back from the hug and looking down at the seeker. He had always thought the seeker was pretty and attractive, but it wasn't until now, looking down at the lop-sided smile on Starscream's face did he realize why his father fell in love with him.

"Good to see you too Blurr!" Starscream smiled patting Blurr's chest.

"Now, don't you two start getting weird on me," Knockout laughed, patting them both on the back. "Me and Starscream here were just talking about your future little adventure, Blurr. We thought we may give you some tips, but now that I think about it - you probably have most of it planned."

"Just a little bit!" Blurr smirked going over to the data pad and picking it up, handing it to Knockout "I like to think things out ahead of time!" the data pad had sketches and writing about different scenarios.

Starscream peaked over Knockout's shoulder and blushed seeing a sketch of a smaller mech bent over a rock a 'floating' cable deep inside of him.

"So devious~!" Knockout grinned, looking over the pictures eagerly. "I'm even more excited to see the video you have when you come back!"

"It will be good! I assure you! I'm no newbie when it comes to secret recording!" Blurr smirked picking up a small camera with a smirk.

Starscream felt a hot rust go though his frame from between the images and the thought of what the recording was going to look like, and then the realization he hadn't been overloaded since Megatron betrayed him.

"When do you plan on attacking the little scout?" Knockout smirked, suddenly aware of Starscream's arousal and wondering if maybe a little fun himself could do him good.

"I was going to go first thing tomorrow morning, I've already sent him a message asking to meet him. I was shocked to see he agreed!" Blurr smirked, his optics catching Starscream's heated cheeks, and flexing wings. He remembered that look from when he was younger, back when his father would say something, or run a claw along one of the sliver wings, that was before they would vanish into their room leaving him and Drift very confused as to what was happening. He now knew what that all meant; the seeker was aroused!

Knockout smirked, leaning a little onto Starscream but keeping his eyes on Blurr as he started to stroke his friend's leg.

"Tell us, what do you plan to do first?"

Starscream flinched a bit but didn't pull away from the touch, he was no stranger to Knockout's touches.

"Well, I said I was going to talk to him about what happened with Megatron! Seems Ratchet has fixed him up enough that he can leave the base! Once he gets to the designated area I'm gonna talk to him, get him comfortable before either cuffing him or using this wonderful thing!" Blurr held up a little chip "This nifty thing makes it so their T-cog stops working! Slap it on his back and in 1.2 seconds he can't fight nor can he drive away!" Blurr smirked.

"Are you?" Knockout smirked, rubbing the inside of Starscream's leg while nuzzling his face into the seeker's neck. "Do you plan on talking dirty? Or are you going to say this is for his own interest? After all, a frag from you is a great honor~!"

"Depends on what I have to use! The cuffs will give me more of a reason to talk dirty! But I'll make sure he knows just how honored he should feel that I'm his first!" Blurr purred, a smirk pulling on his lips as he watched Knockout molest Starscream "Though I'm still unsure if I want to see his face or bend him over a rock and watch just how deep I can get!"

Starscream's wings shook with pleasure, optics growing dim as his systems started to get warmer.

"I imagine you wouldn't be fucking him just once," Knockout laughed, his servo moving further up Starscream's leg and gently rubbing over his groin; glossa licking at the seeker's neck cables. "I think you should watch his expressions first~!"

Knockout used his free hand to rub Starscream's wings while the other petted his cod piece eagerly. "Then bend him over and frag him mercilessly."

Blurr smirked, oh how he loved watching breeders get frisky, sure it was a bit odd seeing as one was his mother-esk figure, but it was still hot! "I like that idea! I want to at least get three rounds in on him! But if he's done after two then that'll be fine! I'm hoping he'll ask for a fourth though!" he paused as Starscream let out a muffled sound of pleasure "I mean, the more I drew those pictures the more I realized just how much the yellow brat gets me hot!"

Starscream mewled as his wing was touched, clawed fingers going up to grab onto Knockout's helm, finger rubbing over Knockout's audio spike, encouraging Knockout to continue. His panel opened on it's own cable and port exposed, making Starscream gasped and instinctively trying to hide his interface material.

Knockout cooed and quickly grabbed the plug before the seeker could hide it, pumping it eagerly but still keeping his heated optics on Blurr.

"Oh? All those years of chasing you, and now you're going to chase him? The irony of it is cute." The medic laughed, starting to nip at Starscream's neck.

Starscream let out a deep moan, wings shaking with heated pleasure, hips rocking in tune with Knockout's pumps.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Blurr said going up behind Starscream and let his fingers ghost over the underside of the silver wing, having had enough practice on seekers to know what the different touches to the wings meant.

Starscream gasped at the touch and looked at Blurr wish a mild shock, there was no way Blurr just asked permission to interface, there was no way.

The red mech watched the exchange with interest, servo now furiously pumping the hardened cable.

"I've always wanted to see you two interface, out of morbid curiosity."

"I-I" Starscream moaned deeply body rocking back against Blurr "Go slow, it's been a long time!"

Blurr smirked "You got it!" he said opening up his panel, large plug rubbing over Starscream's opening before slowly pushing in.

Starscream's optics widened, a small pleasure filled scream escaping his lips as he felt a familiar feeling object thrusted up into him. There was no lie in the fact that Blurr had taken after his father with both length and width. "So large!" he moaned, it stung a little, but he was never one to deny he was one for enjoying a little pain.

Knockout shamelessly turned on his inner camera, it was something he had built in years ago when he started realizing Breakdown really liked to see their interface sessions.

"Mmm, frag him good~!"

Starscream moaned looking at Knockout, knowing all about that camera, having helped put it in, "A-Ah, Blurr!" unsure why being filmed turned him on that much more.

Blurr didn't know why Starscream moaning his name made him feel empowered, but he shifted the seeker's position and started to thrust hard into the silver beauty, knowing now, more then ever before, as to why his father never let the seeker leave the berth. "So tight! You're very wonderful Starscream!" he purred, having no idea about the camera.

Starscream reached forward and grabbed onto Knockout's hips pulling them close to him and licked at the heated panel covering Knockout's cable.

The medic moaned and quickly opened his paneling, his hardened spike springing out and rubbing into Starscream's face, groaning in need.

Starscream quickly took the cable into his mouth sucking on it hungrily as his body rocked back against the large object hitting all the right places deep inside him.

Blurr grabbed onto the seekers hips and started to rail into him hard and fast.

Knockout watched the scene unfold before him, groaning in delight and releasing his lubricant into the seeker's mouth, unable to hold on for much longer.

"F-Frag!"

Starscream startled as lubricant slid down his throat before overloading himself.

Blurr gasped and pulled free of the seeker, hot fluids globing onto the seekers back and wings causing the hyper-sensitive material to shake and twitch as fluids dripped off his wings and to the floor.

Knockout made sure to catch the act with his recorder, smirking at the satisfied looks on his teammates faces.

"That was fun, if not a little quick. But I'm glad you helped our little Screamer, Blurr - he's been on edge lately." The medic chuckled, petting the bot on his helm gently.

Starscream moaned softly falling to the ground panting, feeling the fluids run down his back "That doesn't even begin to cover how I've been feeling Knockout!" he said, letting out a soft sound of pleasure as another glob started to drip down his wing.

Blurr sat next to Starscream, chuckling softly "I think this makes me a Mother-Fragger!" his chuckle turning into a loud laugh.

Starscream snorted then let out a joy-filled laugh, something he had not done for well over 9 thousand years.

"Don't worry about it," Knockout grinned, pulling out a data chip and handing it to Blurr. "I won't share the video if you don't want anyone to know. It's a sensitive issue and all, but I know Starscream needed something and I doubt he'd be going to anyone else soon."

Blurr took the chip and smirked "Maybe I should slip it to my father so he realizes what he gave up!" he said, feeling a sudden hate for his father for what he did to Starscream.

Starscream looked at Blurr with a mild shock, "I-I don't know about that. I don't want you getting in trouble with Megatron for this" he said.

"I can imagine the rage…and maybe the lust on his face." Knockout laughed. "But I agree, don't do anything stupid - at least not without Starscream's permission."

"Well, I can handle my father no problem, besides, well, I miss seeing him happy, if me showing him this gets him to realize how much he misses and loves Starscream. . ." Blurr said.

Starscream blushed softly and looked down "I don't know. . . I really don't think I can get myself to trust him again. . ." he said, a pained expression on his face.

Blurr sighed and rubbed Starscream's back, "I wont give it to him then, don't worry Starscream" he said, looking at the time "You two should clean up and leave, Megatron usually comes here to have energon with me"

"Fine, we'll leave you alone then," Knockout laughed, helping his friend up and waving at the bot. "Have fun tomorrow! Make sure you send me the video of you taking that what's-his-name scout!"

"I'll make sure you are the first to get a copy!" Blurr smirked putting the chip in a blank tablet and setting it on his desk "See you tomorrow afternoon!" he said waving as Starscream and Knockout left.

A few moments passed before Megatron walked in "Evening Megatron!" Blurr smiled.

"Hm, you seem happier today." Megatron said with a tired look on his face.

"Yeah, Starscream just stopped by not to long ago to say hi!" Blurr smiled sitting down clearing a space off the desk, hitting the on switch to the pad he put the recording into and freaked out as a clear Starscream moan was heard before he managed to turn it off.

"What the pit was that?!" Megatron asked in confusion, tired optics wide and he looked over to his son.

"N-Nothing, something Knockout gave me" he said gulping loudly, cheeks flushed.

Megatron frowned at his son but didn't question him further, sitting down with a few cubes.

"I won't be staying too long, Orion gave me some information to go over and I wish to actually recharge well tonight."

Blurr nodded not really thinking and put the pad down back on the table before grabbing one of the cubes "I understand, you're as busy as ever!" he said sitting down, the pad well out of reach as he putting the cube to his lips and started to drink down the medium sized cube.

"Yes, always." Megatron sighed, spying the datapad out of the corner of his optic. "What is that you're working on?"

"Oh, plan for tomorrow morning! Gonna put Hot Shot in his place!" Blurr smirked clicking the pad on and handing it to his father "Knockout seemed to approve of it!" he said, realizing he had just told his father he had two breeders in his room before he got there.

Megatron looked over the datapad and smiled, shaking his head. "You're too much like me, try not to get caught. I can't spend too much time bailing your aft out over something as silly as you raping a useless scout."

"Don't worry, the area I set up to meet Hot Shot is where no one can detect our location!" Blurr smirked "Is it so bad that I'm like you?" he asked not paying attention to what he was doing and set his cube down, knocking over the worse of the two pads, making it turn on again evident sounds of both Knockout and Starscream now clear as he dove to turn the pad off again, the only trait he picked up from his mother, clumsyness.

The Decepticon lord frowned, glaring at his son as he quickly pinpointed the sounds as something he has heard before.

"Blurr…what exactly were you doing in here with Star-"

 _"Lord Megatron!"_

The silver mech growled angrily and pressed his comma, "What is it Airachnid?! I'm busy!"

 _"There's another Autobot signal coming into the atmosphere. If we hurry we can catch and destroy whoever it is!"_

Megatron snarled, "Send in Breakdown and Knockout…and my son." He turned to the flustered blue mech and glared. "We'll talk about this when you come back."

Blurr gulped cheeks red as he put the pad down before leaving his room, not wishing to say anything to upset his father. Once out of the room he thought about taking the chip from the pad, knowing it would look bad if he ran in to grab it, oh well, Megatron was going to see it one way or another.

"Hurry up Blurr, word has it this Autobot knows how to fight," Knockout said with a smirk, Breakdown following behind him. "How exciting!"

* * *

 **End Chapter 7: Breeder Sexy Fun Time**

 **Up Next: Chapter 8: Another Autobot**


	8. Another Autobot

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Another Autobot**

* * *

"Who is it?" Bulkhead asked quickly, trying to peak over Ratchet and Arcee's shoulders as the medic started to open the ground bridge. "Is it 'Jacky?!"

"No. And I know this signal…" Arcee said while Ratchet looked at her in confusion. "I've fought with him before and I know he's smart enough to disguise this type of thing. So I think he's just looking for a fight."

"What?! Why?!" Hot Shot asked while trying to peek as well.

Arcee smirked walking to the ground bridge with the two scouts and Bulkhead following. "Because he can win."

"Who is it?" An eager Bulkhead asked, excited to get a new member who could kick aft.

The femme started to walk into the bridge, still a little worried that Hot Shot was coming, but the yellow bot insisted so she couldn't really stop him. But if anyone could kick some aft it was the bot that was landing. "Have any of you ever heard of Sideways?"

Blurr jumped from a cliff side and to where the ship landed his smile falling when a mech with horn-like spikes coming off his helmet "Sideways?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh really, Blurr, lovely. . . well come on, fight me! I'm playing Autobot this month!" he said a clear smile on his face

"Very well!" Blurr said, always loving a good scuff with the purple opticed mech.

Knockout transformed just in time to see a purple mech and Blurr just starting to fight, looking down in confusion.

"I was sure we were going to see a large mech, what is it with Autobots and small sizes? He's almost as short as those two scouts of theirs. Do they have no large mechs?!"

"I guess not!" Breakdown shrugged "Doesn't look like we need to help Blurr either. . . or maybe we do" he quickly added as Blurr was flipped around and onto his back the small mech looking down at him as if the blue mech was nothing.

"Well, at least the reports of being a badass was right," Knockout laughed. He looked up when he heard the sound of a ground bridge opening and smirked as most of the Autobots filed through. "It's becoming quite a party!"

"Sideways!" Arcee cried out, a large smile on her face. She's only fought with him a few times, but knew he already had the upper hand.

Bulkhead made Bumblebee and Hot Shot stay close behind them, but the two couldn't help but peek around the large green mech in interest.

"Hey there Arcee! The two on the cliff seem like they need to be taken care of! I got little blue here!" Sideways chuckled dancing around Blurr's punches.

Blurr rolled his optics, even though he was actually trying to hit the double-agent he couldn't seem to land any punches at all, "L-Little blue?" Blurr repeated the pet name Sideways gave him when he was a sparkling, back then he enjoyed it but now, oh, now it was quite annoying. Blurr made like he was going left then made a clean hit with right cracking Sideways' mask.

"Nice hit! Been a while since anyone has managed to touch me!" Sideways said flipping around in the air and landing back on his feet as if nothing happened "Seems you've gotten better!"

"Right!" Arcee ran towards the cliff while Bulkhead turned to the two scouts with a worried look.

"I know you want to fight, but stay here. Both of you," Bulkhead didn't want to admit things have gotten more dangerous and he worried for the two breeders, they were all they had and both were too young and innocent to even be fighting - but he wouldn't tell them that, knowing they would get angry. "Be back up for Sideways in case something goes wrong."

With that, the green mech lumbered off towards Breakdown, itching for another showdown.

Hot Shot pouted and turned back to watching the fight between Sideways and Blurr, "No fair…he's my rival."

Bee beeped a chuckle, then told Hot Shot he agreed with Bulkhead, this Sideways seemed to know what he was doing. Bee watched as they continued to fight before Blurr's optics shone softly as if he was told something then fell over before calling a retreat for the Decepticons.

Hot Shot was impressed, he'd never seen the Decepticons retreat, but there they were. Doing it!

The yellow bot ran up to Sideways with a large grin, unable to help himself but see the mech as amazing. "Wow! That was so cool! I'm glad you came! Now we stand a better chance against the Decepticons!"

"That was the idea! I saw Blurr leave the planet and Shockwave is a bore so I took after Blurr, hoping that he would put up a better fight but oh well, what can you do?" Sideways chuckled "Hot Shot right? I haven't seen you since Optimus took you in! Where is the big guy anyway? I expected to see him come to greet me!" he said.

The yellow bot smiled sadly, looking down at the dirt in silence.

"Optimus has been taken by Megatron…he doesn't remember he's a Prime so we're guessing Megatron tricked him onto his ship." Bulkhead said while coming up.

"I see. . . well, guess it looks like I came at a good time then! With so little of you and well, Megatron AND Blurr here, you need some kind of balance of power!" Sideways chuckled shifting the dirt under his feet feeling a soft tingle, a smirk pulling on his lips under his mask "So, catch me up! What have I missed on your end of the war?" he asked looking up at Bulkhead, optics shifting to look at Arcee.

"We've lost Optimus but we're trying to figure out ways to get him to remember." Arcee said while walking up with a frown. "Hot Shot just arrived about a week ago and there's only all us here and Ratchet back at the base."

"We're trying to contact Wheeljack, but we're not having much luck with that." Bulkhead interjected.

"We recently fought Unicron about a month ago-"

"Y-You did?!" Hot Shot gasped, haven't heard this at all.

"Unicron you say!" Sideways said knowing now what he felt. "So, you said something about 'Jack, maybe it's best if he stays away, I'd hate to be him if Starscream finds out he's around"

"Why?" Hot Shot tilted his helm, hanging on Sideways' every word - he couldn't help it…he was young and impressionable.

"Well, Wheeljack killed Starscream's brothers" Sideways said bluntly

"O-Oh," Hot Shot said while covering his mouth, not comfortable with the thought of killing. Yeah, he fought, but the intent to kill wasn't really in his spark.

"Let's get back to the base, we'll have to figure out who's sleeping where - we're gaining more members than I can count," Bulkhead smiled.

"Me and Bee can sleep together, we're used to it!" Hot Shot smiled, taking the other scout's hand.

Bee beeped happily nodding

Sideways nodded "Sounds good! It's been a while since I've seen Ratchet, that and I should tell him Ironhide is alive and should be on his way here soon" he said

"Great! Ironhide would be a great asset!" Bulkhead grinned, excited to meet up with one of his personal heroes.

"Ratchet, ready for a ground bridge!" Arcee said over the comm, looking to the purple mech with a grin. "It's good to have you here, we need all the help we can get."

"Do you think you can teach me how to fight like that? I've always lost against Blurr…" Hot Shot asked while looking at the mech eagerly.

"Yeah, I think I could! I used to train all the new Autobots, Arcee being one of them!" Sideways said.

"He's a good teacher, Hot Shot." Arcee grinned. "He'll take good care of ya."

"Just be a little careful with him, Sideways," Bulkhead chuckled as they walked through the ground bridge. "He's recovering from a big injury."

"I-I'm fine!" Hot Shot cried out, cheeks puffing.

"You and Bee make the cutest breeders!" Bulkhead teased.

"I'm not cute!"

"Hey don't feel too uptight about it, I'm a breeder too, there is a reason I cover my face!" Sideways chuckled following Bulkhead and Arcee into the bridge.

"You're a breeder?" Hot Shot gasped, not noticing Ratchet's annoyed look. He knew he was supposed to have a check up after each mission for a week or two, but Sideways was too cool! "But, you're too awesome and you kick aft!"

Arcee laughed and tugged Hot Shot towards Ratchet who was ready to look him over. "Don't mind this one, he's still a youngling."

"It's fine I don't mind! I rather like younglings!" Sideways said.

"I don't see how you can," Arcee said while rolling her optics.

"H-Hey!" Hot Shot whined, pouting at the femme while Ratchet checked his stomach.

"What? You used to talk about how you wanted a sparkling the moment the war was over. Oh what was that mechs name, slag I can't remember, but you were all over wanting to be with him!" Sideways chuckled. "What happened to that Arcee huh?" he asked.

Arcee frowned and looked away. "He was offlined…by Starscream."

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm nervously. "We…lost Cliffjumper a few months back. It really hit the team hard."

"I see, he was a good warrior, a mech after my own spark I might say!" Sideways said. He spoke of the spark the Autobots knew that was. His true spark was only seen by his creators.

Hot Shot tore away from Ratchet as soon as he was done, standing close to Sideways, looking eager and happy. "So, when can you start teaching me? I-I mean, if you want of course. It'd be really awesome if you did though!"

"Probably after Ratchet gives you an all clear, I don't want to risk you opening any wounds or anything" Sideways said

"That should be within the next week or so, taking a blast from Megatron to the stomach and walking away from it is a feet, now walking away from it with all your parts intact is a miracle, though, I have to assume he didn't use 100% of his power" Ratchet said shaking his head.

"I see, you are quite lucky then to be alive after getting hit by Megatron, he's a formidable foe for even me! Blurr is still young and has a lot to learn to even skim the top of his fathers power"

"Yeah. I-I want to beat Blurr. I NEED to beat him! He's done so many horrible things, I have to stop him from doing any more!" Hot Shot bit his lower lip.

"Hot Shot, you shouldn't be fighting anyone on your own." Arcee chided.

"No! I've been after him for years, I have to do it!"

"What did he do to get you so hot and bothered kid?" Sideways asked, trying to think of anything other then small pranks.

The bot frowned, hands clenched in frustration. "I…He's done so much. So many bad things…I just want to stop him!"

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Drift? He's done some crazy bad things, Blurr is more of a joker. I can't think of anything he's done that was really horrible" Sideways said folding his arms across his chest.

"N-No! I saw him! I saw him attack the base I was at! Perceptor had to hold him off while Red Alert got me away!" Hot Shot frowned, "I-I know it was him, he was blue and Perceptor could barely hold him off…I don't even know if he's still online."

He hadn't had his war armor yet and only came up to Red Alert's waist when it happened, but he could never forget something like that.

"Odd, must have been when he was a youngling, I know Megatron had both his sons run off on a 'right of passage' mission, Blurr's must have been to get something from the base you were at." he paused seeing the worried look in Hot Shots optics "Don't worry, Preceptor is fine, he has been stationed on Moon One for the past few years" Sideways assured Hot Shot.

"H-He is?" Hot Shot brightened, so happy his former language and science teacher was okay. "I'm so glad, he's an amazing shooter but when we left the battle was hand to hand and I was so worried…"

"He's an excellent sharp-shooter yes, but he is also quite good with hand to hand." Sideways chuckled.

"That's good! I've only ever seen him shoot, he could only teach me a little bit…I was too small to hold a gun then." Hot Shot laughed.

"I'm sure Preceptor would say you haven't grown much!" Sideways chuckled, taking a stab at himself as well since Hot Shot was only half a head shorter then him.

"W-What?! I'm not that short! Am I?"

"No comment," Bulkhead laughed.

"Bee, I'm not short, right?!" Hot Shot whined, looking at his bond brother with a pout.

Bee shook his head holding up his hands in defense as he beeped a 'leave me out of this'.

"Interesting, you're vocalizer is still damaged!" Sideways said going over to Bee and looking at his neck, claw like fingers pulling a cable away and looking at the voice component "odd, looks right, wonder why it's not functioning" he muttered.

"We think the cog is broken or missing one of the smaller components, we don't really have the tools on this planet to fix it though," Arcee frowned.

"Maybe when we get a hold of Wheeljack he could find something for us - if he comes." Bulkhead sighed, patting Bumblebee on the helm gently.

"I might have something on my ship that will help, I always have random medical stuff on me" Sideways said looking to Ratchet "Oh, thinking of things I carry around, Ironhide! I talked to him on my way here and he said he'd stop by after he got done with his mission around oh, I'm not gonna remember the name of the planet. I really need to clean out my memory files!" he chuckled.

"He did?" Ratchet said, faceplates heating up in a mild blush.

Hot Shot noticed the blush and giggled, him and Bumblebee moving close and giving the medic a look.

"Ratchet and Ironhide~ sitting in ship! K-I-S-S-EEP!" Both barely dodged a flying wrench and hid behind Bulkhead.

"Don't start you two, it's not what you think" Ratchet said his face only getting redder.

"Suuure!" Hot Shot laughed, running up to Sideways and taking his servo, tugging him towards the hall. "C'mon! I'll show you around!"

"Sometimes I wonder how he can be so carefree…" Arcee sighed.

Sideways nodded and followed both yellow mechs around the small base.

"They are young, if the war keeps going they will learn" Ratchet said a bit sad, not really wanting the two yellow mechs to know much more war.

"I won't let them suffer," Bulkhead said with a growl. "Bee and Hot Shot are too important to us! They deserve to happy and live peacefully - especially after what their creators went through. Optimus wanted it that way. That's why he kept them away from the war as long as he could."

"It probably would have kept working if Bumblebee didn't stow away on our ship though," Arcee sighed.

"Yeah, and if Hot Shot wasn't in this lover's quarrel with Blurr he'd still be back on Cybertron as well" Ratchet sighed.

Bulkhead laughed while Arcee shook her helm.

"I know Blurr personally, we used to go to the same academy before the war. He's definitely strong and cocky - I just don't see how Hot Shot got it in his processor that they're rivals. I doubt Blurr even knew he was being chased around by someone like Hot Shot until a few run ins. He's not exactly on his radar."

"We shouldn't worry about it, if Blurr really thinks he's weak, he'll hopefully won't bother with him." Bulkhead frowned. "Of course, I can't say that Hot Shot won't stop going after him - hopefully nothing about him and Bee being breeders gets out. Then they will be on his radar - and Megatron's."

"Very true, I can't see Megatron keeping away for long if he found out about the breeders we had here" Ratchet sighed.

* * *

 **End Chapter 8: Another Autobot**

 **Up Next: Chapter 9: On My Radar**


	9. On My Radar

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 9**

 **On my Radar**

* * *

The next morning, Blurr made his way into the cave and sat down on a rock, setting up his camera, waiting for the arrival of his 'good friend'.

Hot Shot took a while to sneak out of the base, a few minutes to get away without waking up Bumblebee and another long while to figure out how to drive to the location since he's only been on the planet for so long.

When he finally arrived, he still wasn't sure it was the right place, until he walked into the cave and spotted Blurr was he sure.

"Why did you call me here? Are you going to give Optimus back?!"

"Not my choice, that is up to my dad, I actually wanted to just talk to you Hot Shot, it's about why you are chasing me"

"Why I'm chasing you?" Hot Shot frowned and mimicked the fighting position he saw Sideways perform when they first found him, though he didn't look intimidating at all and he really didn't even know how to fight this way. He just thought a bluff was better than nothing.

"You should know why! You attacked the base and tried to hurt my friends back on Cybertron! Red Alert had to take me away and we had to leave Perceptor behind because of you!"

"Oh, that, weird, I actually know what you're talking about! Sorry to tell you that was Megatron's doing, you should talk to him about that" Blurr said standing up looking down at Hot Shot "And you're stance is off, move your back foot out about two meters."

The yellow bot blinked and did as Blurr told him to like he was a student, not at all questioning it.

"Better?"

"Yeah, a bit better" Blurr smirked hooking his foot under Hot Shot's and tripping him. "You look even better down there!" he said, oh how he was going to enjoy this!

Hot Shot yelped and brought his servos to his helm where it bounced on the ground.

"O-Ow! What'd you do that for?!"

"Oh you really think I was just going to be nice!" Blurr said crouching down in front of Hot Shot, pulling a small device from his arm compartment hitting the chip into Hot Shot's neck.

He cried out in pain and touched his neck, blue optics wide and confused as he looked up at Blurr.

"W-What'd you do?!"

"Setting up for some fun!" Blurr smirked, dark blue fingers ghosting over Hot Shot's chest.

The scout felt a strange chill run through him, finally feeling the danger of being alone with a Decepticon with no help - though, he wasn't even sure what Blurr was doing.

"S-Stop!" He slapped the bot's hand and quickly scurried away, trying to transform so he could escape. "M-My body..it won't…What did you do to me?!"

"Nothing that will last!" Blurr purred grabbing onto Hot Shot's arm and pulled the yellow mech close and pinned him down.

Hot Shot whimpered and struggled under the grip, trying to kick the mech off while he squeezed his optics shut tight - trying to keep his frightened tears from forming and making him look weak in front of his rival.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"Give me one good reason!" Blurr purred, hands roaming over Hot Shot's body, feeling the yellow frame heat up under his touch.

The youngling grew more and more confused, not sure why Blurr was touching him along with feeling a strange fear creep into his spark.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling now, making him sob and look up at the Decepticon, not seeing him as a rival to fight anymore - but as someone who could really hurt him.

"P-Please stop…Y-You're scaring me…" He cried, not sure what to do anymore, having no real battle experience other then shooting his gun for defense.

"Good! That is the point!" Blurr smirked leaning back and grabbing onto Hot Shot's interface panel forcing it open.

Hot Shot cried out and tried to push the bot away, hands trembling as he pounded at Blurr's chest and sobbed.

"Stop! Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Not a chance on your life little one!" Blurr smirked grabbing Hot Shot's writs and pinned them above his head opening his own panel

Hot Shot instinctively squeezed his legs shut, still confused as to what was happening - though his body was responding quickly as if it knew something he didn't.

He continued to struggle and sob, spark pulsing in his chamber at a quickened pace and making it harder for him to fight back.

This wasn't supposed to happen! He came here to maybe convince Blurr to give Optimus back! And if it didn't work he would just run away and try and figure out another tactic! But he'd never seen the bot act like this, it felt like the bot he secretly awed at was betraying him and it was enough to make his spark ache with an unknown pain.

"S-Stop! Please!" Hot Shot cried harder, wishing someone could help him and make him forget all this.

Blurr growled covering Hot Shot's mouth as he forced Hot Shot's legs open pushing his plug into the virgin port. Without warning or waiting for Hot Shot to adjust, Blurr started to thrust hard in and out of Hot Shot's slick port, making sure to get a shot of the small traces of blood coating his plug, confirming his belief of the yellow mechs innocence.

It hurts! It hurts so much! Hot Shot thought to himself, cringing and sobbing with each thrust, body trying to reject the foreign feeling by squeezing tightly around Blurr's plug as if trying to push it out - though it was only making it worse.

What was worse was that it felt like his spark itself was breaking into a million pieces, he didn't know why it felt this way. Maybe, in his own mind, he had wondered if when the war was over and there could have been peace if he and Blurr may have become friends. He knew it was simply a hope in him, something he couldn't help thinking despite it never having a chance of happening. But he felt like his world was being destroyed by the very mech he had saw as someone he wished himself he could be.

A noble warrior with a sharp mind. He had never knew Blurr was so malicious, though he had seen the bot attack the base during his childhood - Sideways claimed Blurr was just some prankster who was only waiting for the war to end.

But this proved it was all wrong. Blurr was now something Hot Shot would always fear and it pained him to know how helpless he was now. All he could do was cry and look up at the bot in fear, pain, and betrayal. Blurr may never know that Hot Shot had felt about him, someone he had come to admire during their past scuffles (most of them ending with Blurr just leaving him in some silly situation with no harm done), the scout's world was now shattered and he wasn't sure he'd ever recover or ever be the same after this.

Blurr had his way with Hot Shot for another hour, forcing Hot Shot to not only suck him off but bend over a large rock and take it that way as well.

"Well, it was fun Hot Shot! See you on the battle field!" Blurr chuckled turning off his camera and leaving Hot Shot covered in both interface fluids and optical fluids. "Oh, and you were able to transform about twenty minutes ago" he added before transforming and speeding off.

The yellow bot curled up and sobbed, unable to move for an hour - too much in shock to do anything but cry and wait until one of his teammates finally located him.

* * *

 **End Chapter 9: On My Radar**

 **Up Next: Chapter 10: Fear**


	10. Fear

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Fear**

* * *

Arcee slammed her fist into the table, rage and hate in her optics.

"I'll kill him. I swear to Primus there will be nothing left of him!"

Bulkhead could only hold his helm as they waited in the main hub, Ratchet working on Hot Shot's body and checking him over for the past few hours. "I-I don't understand…why would Hot Shot go visit him!?"

"He trusted him! That's why! Hot Shot isn't meant for war! He's too naive!"

Sideways sat in the corner of the room thinking, optics flashing every so often as if he was arguing with himself "Settle down, it's something that was unavoidable. I'm not saying it was the best of ways, but at least now Hot Shot will know not to trust every mech he meets. He will live, his body is meant to interface that way - if he was a dom and Blurr did that to him, he'd be in a horrible state."

"You think he's not in a horrible state!?" Arcee hissed, her emotions getting the better of her. "He's a youngling! He's not old enough to be interfacing!"

"She's right, Sideways. Just an hour ago Ratchet told me during his break that Hot Shot is too frightened to go near me or Arcee. He thinks he has a fear of doms now…"

"W-What?! I'm not even a mech!" Arcee said with hurt optics.

"It's…" Bulkhead rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "He says it may be because of your armor color - it's really close to Blurr's."

"It is the same shade of blue" Sideways said off handedly "Though, his 'fear' will only last a short time, for you two at least, you're his friends, and on his team, he'll learn to re-trust you to help save Optimus" he sighed "That is even to say that he'll want to go anywhere near the Nemesis, let alone Blurr"

"He won't have to because I'll make sure Blurr never even looks at him or anyone again." Arcee hissed.

"The upside is that Ratchet thinks Hot Shot still trusts breeders…so uh, expect him to cling to you and Bee for a while." Bulkhead said while trying to lighten the mood.

"I was already expecting it. Arcee, I'm gonna warn your right now, Blurr is way beyond your league, and the more you bottle up hate and anger for him the more you'll make mistakes and will end up paying the price for it. Blurr fights with a level head, never brings emotions into it, sure he can get cocky, but that's when he already knows he's won." Sideways explained, not wanting his protege to end up dead.

"If you're so confident then you take him down." Arcee hissed, trying to calm herself. "For all we know Blurr found out Hot Shot is a breeder! He could be in more danger since Blurr is still alive!"

"I wont kill Blurr, it's not my place to do so, I'm here to make sure none of you die" Sideways said, knowing that there was no way he would allow himself to fight with a friend under his feet. "Besides, you seem keen on killing him, you'll only hate me if I take that away from you"

"Whatever," Arcee growled while walking away.

"Don't mind her…she's just upset is all." Bulkhead said with a sorry smile, looking away when he saw Ratchet come in. "What's the situation now, Ratch?"

"He's hurt, scared and feels alone" Ratchet sighed "He's fine physically thankfully, Blurr knew what he was doing. The only real damage is to his mental state, I had to say something to him that happily he found truthful enough to let me continue to look at him" he shook his head

"I'm guessing I should give him some space then, so I don't freak him out?" Bulkhead asked with a sad smile.

"For now yes, I think that it's best we all do that, let him come to us rather then trying to go to him. . . except you Bee, he wants to talk to you" Ratchet said looking at the worried yellow mech.

Bee nodded and ran into the side room to see his bond-brother.

Once Bee had vanished and the door was shut he got closer to the others "My guess is that Blurr knew from the start that Hot Shot was a breeder, he obviously was just trying to get rid of Hot Shot chasing him around, and well, he succeeded" he paused "I think it would be best if we get Optimus back as soon as possible, I fear that he's the only one that will get Hot Shot to trust doms again."

* * *

 **End Chapter 10: Fear**

 **Up Next: Chapter 11: Guilt Trip**


	11. Guilt Trip

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Guilt Trip**

* * *

"One copy of the most adorable moans you will ever hear!" Blurr smirked handing a small chip to Knockout, "He cries a bit at first but he starts to get into it after his pain subsides!"

"Excellent! I've been excited all day! You took forever!" Knockout laughed, quickly plugging the chip into his pad and watching eagerly. "Awww, he's a cute crier - I want a go at him."

The pad showed Hot Shot sobbed and bucking at each thrust, his optics looking into the camera with hurt and betrayal, even though he didn't know it was there. It practically burned through the screen and accused Blurr like he was really there.

"Well, if he shows his face again I'm sure I can pin him down for you! He's quite nice! His cute attempts to push me out only made it that much better!" Blurr purred his frame still tingling from his time with the yellow mechs body.

"I'll hold you up to that!" Knockout laughed, watching the data pad closely with interest. "Hey…is he a breeder?"

"I think so, why?" Blurr asked, not knowing his fathers need to monopolize breeders.

Knockout frowned. "Well, it's not my place to tell Megatron - but he's been keen on collecting Autobot breeders. It's actually for something noble, though we already have breeders here he admits that Autobot breeders are original to the ones of the past. He's been wanting to get some to keep from getting involved with the war. Though, it'd be kidnapping, he says he wishes to do it for their protection…though, I suppose you may have ruined one of them." Knockout laughed.

"Oh well, I think the other yellow one is a breeder as well, but that's just me guessing because him and Hot Shot have the same frame type, but that may be because they are both so young" Blurr shrugged pointing to the pad "this is my favorite part!" he smiled as Hot Shot let out a 'please more'.

"Mmm, nice!" Knockout grinned watching the video, "Though…I'm starting to feel a little guilty. He looks a little pathetic, think he'll even want back on the battlefield after this?"

"Maybe, but it will keep him off of me, either that or it will cause him to come crawling to me begging for more!" Blurr smiled.

"Win win situation!" Knockout laughed, both continuing to watch the video eagerly.

….

"S-Sorry," Hot Shot whispered, keeping his gaze on the ground as he stuck close to Sideways. "I-I've been following you and Bee around this past month…I'm bugging you."

"No you're not, you're fine Hot Shot, don't worry, you're just a bit jumpy" Sideways smiled.

The yellow bot made a small noise, his outgoing personality having turned to something quiet and shy. Sometimes he would look at Bulkhead or Arcee in fear if they got too close. For an odd reason he felt fine around Ratchet - maybe because the bot was somewhat of a mother figure to him.

He looked around the desert where they were doing a little bit of scouting. Bumblebee was picking the kids up from school and taking them home and Hot Shot refused to go out alone, luckily, Sideways didn't think he was a total loser…

"Um…i-is it okay if I hold…uh…hold your servo?" Hot Shot whispered in embarrassment, used to holding Bee's servo whenever they went on a small scouting mission this past month.

"Sure" Sideways smiled holding out his servo for Hot Shot to grab onto, he had a moment where he remembered doing this with Arcee, and even Blurr and Drift.

Hot Shot blushed and smiled, taking the hand and holding it gently as he followed Sideways; both walking in a comfortable silence.

"If you don't mind me asking," His voice remained small and unsure, but his optics were bright like they used to be with curiosity. "What made you, um, join the war?"

"Huh? Oh, well, believe it or not I was friends with both Orion and Megatron before the war, I was the one who helped decide to make Orion, Optimus. I've been neutral for the most part, fighting for both sides, depending on who was winning" he said shrugging

"Neutral? So, you were also a Decepticon?" Hot Shot frowned, but he still held onto Sideways servo, extremely comfortable in the bot's presence.

"Yeah, I helped Megatron out for a bit when he was given twin boys" Sideways chuckled.

The yellow bot was quiet for a little bit, moving a little closer to the purple mech - his cheek brushing over Sideways arm.

He hated to admit, but he did feel a strange attraction for the bot, it was probably because Sideways didn't look at him in pity or think he was pathetic for acting in such a way. He even allowed him to get close enough to hug or even cuddle when they were at the base, Ratchet said it was a normal reaction. Something about wishing to feel safe and loved.

"You said….once you said that B-B-Blurr," He shuddered slightly, unable to say his name without feeling his optics burn. He fought back the unwanted tears and continued. "That he…was a prankster and doesn't do much h-harm."

He squeezed Sideways' servo as his voice trembled as he continued. "W-Was…I some…some sort of toy to him? H-Has he ever done something like what…like what he did to me before?"

"Not that I know of, the Blurr I remember was a harmless prankster, though, it does stand to reason that he got the idea from one of the other Decepticons, or even Megatron himself. . ." Sideways said "If you want I can go to their ship and talk to Megatron about what happened! Sure I'll be a target of getting hit but Megatron wont kill me!"

"N-No," Hot Shot rubbed his optics with his free servo, wiping away the tears as he tried to keep himself from crying like a baby. "It's okay…I-I…I don't know. I just remember seeing him so many times as a rival..not even someone I wanted to hurt, just…that one bot on the other side you have a silent agreement with."

The yellow bot felt so stupid, so childish and so very very weak. "L-Like…you fight but you never really wish to harm them. B-But then he cornered me and…"

He sobbed softly, stopping and letting go of Sideways servo as used both his own to wipe his eyes.

Sideways grabbed onto Hot Shot and held him "It's okay, I'll find things out" he whispered softly into Hot Shot's audio, trying to calm him down, saying sweet things to the yellow mech.

Hot Shot whimpered and quickly wrapped his arms around Sideways neck, unable to keep his spark from pulsing in happiness to be hugging the bot. He should feel ashamed, he was dirty and broken - like a used item no one wanted. But he couldn't help but want to be even closer to Sideways, he was so kind and gentle and something he had thought Blurr was; despite his Decepticon origin.

Hot Shot buried his face into the purple mech's neck cables, feeling silly for having a crush on someone as amazing and smart as this mech. What was sillier was that he was a breeder too and he doubted he wanted to be with anyone other than a strong, handsome dom.

He'd never had a real crush before, so he wasn't sure how to even handle it other then be close to the mech. He could live with that though, he really liked being close to Sideways - it was like a memory from long ago. Like he'd spent time with someone who was almost exactly like him when he was so much younger.

Sideways rubbed Hot Shot's back unsure really what to do, or why Hot Shot was hanging on him, sure he got that the yellow mech had a crush on him, but it still was a little awkward having the young breeder hanging off him.

Hot Shot pulled away with a wide smile and started to walk again, looking like his old self.

"So, uh, what are we out here for again?" He asked while trying to keep his gaze somewhere else, a little embarrassed he was so clingy. He couldn't shake the feeling that Sideways just reminded him of someone...

"Well, Ratchet wanted us to just see what was out here" Sideways chuckled.

"I know, but it doesn't seem like anything would be out here!" Hot Shot said while waving his arms wildly, looking silly. "I don't even see any energon crystals!"

"Yeah, well, I think you have to dig for that here, I don't think there is just any laying around"

"I suppose…" Hot Shot looked down and lifted up one foot, staring down at the dirt. "It's so weird…after hearing the story - it's hard to believe that Earth is actually Unicron. Er, his body - I'm not sure if he's still alive."

"Sleeping really, hopefully he stays that way, but yeah, I too find it funny that this planet is Unicron, though from stories and tales, Cybertron is Primus" Sideways shrugged

"I heard that too, I'm not sure I feel comfortable walking on TOP of Unicron like this, nor on Primus if he is Cybertron…it's kind of disrespectful." Hot Shot said with a furrowed optic ridge.

"I suppose, not like they could feel us, we're almost like flea's on a metal-felines back"

"I still feel a little bad doing it." Hot Shot sighed, "I wouldn't like bots walking all over me. Not to mention taking the energon! I know we need it, but doesn't taking it hurt him? I mean, he needs it, right?"

"Not really, his body naturally produces it, and in a way, the energon that we're making out of the crystals is the waste his body doesn't need"

"W-Waste!?" Hot Shot made a face. "D-Don't tell me anymore! Or else I might stop fueling up altogether!"

He made spitting noises while Sideways laughed at him, both continuing on their little mission; unaware of being watched and recorded.

"It's easier this way," Knockout said from miles away while in car mode with Breakdown and Blurr - the scene of Hot Shot and Sideways scouting playing on his dash board. "If they find anything, we simply take it away after they do all the work! Though, I find it cute that the yellow one is clinging to Sideways, it's better than those silly soap operas that come on human television."

Knockout chuckled to himself, though noted that Blurr was unusually quiet.

"So, if they don't find anything?" Breakdown asked not knowing Blurr enough to know that Blurr wasn't usually this quiet

"Mmm, I suppose we could attack. Though, the quick work Sideways did with our blue Prince here is a problem," Knockout said with a slightly teasing voice. "Not to mention he'll be protecting Hot Shot - and we all know how silly Autobots can be when it comes to protecting their friends. Some stupid moral code and comradely and whatnot. And if what we just saw any indication, they could be something more which ups Sideways need to protect."

Knockout sighed dramatically. "Plus, I just waxed."

"So follow them another 20 earth minutes before we head back to the ship?" Blurr asked.

"Pretty much," Knockout said while driving again. "Who knows! We might get some juicy information from following them. Maybe even a little kiss!"

His gossip side was certainly enjoying all this.

"Why would they kiss?" Breakdown asked, not seeing why breeders would kiss. Still not knowing about Knockout, Starscream and Blurr's adventure. Despite Megatron's very loud yelling at Starscream about the interface recording.

"Silly bot! They may be breeders, but love knows no frame." Knockout laughed, still a little off put that Blurr was so quiet. "Besides, it's hot! It might lead to some fooling around."

"Wait? Fooling around? Between me and you?" Breakdown said hopeful.

"No! Between the breeders!" Knockout sighed, making sure to keep a safe distance away. "Wouldn't it be fun to say we watched two breeders in action? Especially two cute ones. Don't you think that'd be fun, Blurr?"

"Sure, I do enjoy a breeder love-fest!" Blurr said with no real emotion in his voice.

Knockout mentally frowned, hearing the strange forceful tone in Blurr's vocals - as if he were angry about something but brushed it off.

The mech was acting a little strange, but he supposed he was still trying to decide whether or not to tell his father about the Autobot breeders. It was a big decision, no one really knew what Megatron was going to do once he had the breeders other than keep them locked up somewhere - it kind of worried Knockout, since he was a breeder himself. He wondered where the line will be crossed and if there will be a point where Megatron locked him and Starscream up as well.

He wasn't too worried about it though, it seemed having Orion around had steered Megatron on his original path of better equality on Cybertron instead of just taking over and forcing tyrannical rule. It was oddly positive for Knockout, making him wonder if this will finally lead to peace or to them winning the war over the Autobots.

After following them around for a while, and nothing happened the three Decepticons made their way back to the Nemesis.

* * *

 **End Chapter 11: Guilt Trip**

 **Up Next: Chapter 12: Old Feelings**


	12. Old Feelings

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Old Feelings**

* * *

Starscream sighed looking blankly at a data pad, flipping though data, he had finally got back a larger room and was looking though a list of items. Megatron said he could pick 5 things to add to the room.

"What do you want?" Starscream asked looking up from the pad, though not seeing who he thought he would "Soundwave?"

The mech stared at him in silence as he picked through audio files before finding the right one.

 _"I don't like this. His body is clearly active but isn't responding to our tests."_ Megatron's voice filtered through.

 _"What do you suggest, Lord Megatron?"_ Knockout responded in the recording.

 _"…Starscream might know why, he did spend some time with Unicron."_

Knockout was silent in response for a few minutes. _"Starscream…with Unicron?"_

 _"It was a long time ago, they had a large falling out and that was when him and I got together. Soundwave, bring me Starscream."_

The mech turned off the audio and gestured towards the door.

Starscream bit his lower lip and nodded, following Soundwave to where Megatron was at. He had hid away the time he spent with the god, he had spent too much time with both the gods - why him? Why was he the lucky mech that gained favor with them?

"You wanted to see me?" Starscream asked, hip jetting out.

Megatron turned around and nodded, Knockout standing off to the side in silence.

The silver mech stepped aside to show a larger form of one of Unicron's avatars, strapped down tightly to a chair and many other devices hooked up to make sure he didn't escape - though, he seemed to be in deep sleep to do much of anything.

"We wished for your opinion. This is one of the avatars that survived the fight - we managed to salvage it to further study Unicron and they have been successful so far. But…" Knockout frowned as he trailed off.

"We've detected strange processor activities - but we know for a fact that we destroyed all his other avatars and haven't spotted any new ones. Not to mention our scouts report his spark chamber and inner frames down in the planet's core are inactive." Megatron picked up with a grim look.

Starscream clenched his jaw, "Not quite, there is one more Avatar, and from what I hear, he's on Earth with the Autobots" Starscream said with a heavy sigh going over to the stone-like avatar claw like fingers running over the strong jaw line, red optics soft and full of pain, not liking to see the god in this state.

"Another avatar?" Megatron frowned, growing worried. "Should we prepare in case he wishes to attack us again?"

"He wont, he's a friend, of yours and mine Megatron" Starscream said turning to Megatron, red optics holding concern and worry "Please, he probably didn't even know this planet was Unicron" Starscream defended the mech he grew up with, the only other being who knew his true self.

Megatron studied the seeker intently, a deep frown on his face.

"Fine. I won't pressure you to tell me who he is either. But if I see anything strange coming off this avatar and if Unicron's chambers start to grow active again, then I will take action. Mark my words."

"Fine." Starscream sighed "I know full well he wont hurt any of us, if you want I can go ask him to come here to help us finish this stupid war!" Starscream said his body gestures going back to his old self, though a self before the war. A self of back when he was hanging out with the gods all the time, before they were turned against one another.

The silver mech made a face. "I don't need help finishing this war, I'm already close to winning with Orion on the last files that will permanently shut down their defenses."

"In other words; I like to win." Knockout smirked, getting an annoyed glare from Megatron.

"I don't think Orion will be able to end this for you, I hate to say it Megatron, defenses or not the Autobots are resilient and you know it" Starscream said, optics narrowing, an annoyed growl vibrating from his frame, clearly very jealous of the time Megatron was spending with the ex-Autobot.

"They are resilient, and it's something I can't help but respect. But I will win this war, Orion is on one of the files on Vector Sigma, if we manage to take over such an extraordinary machine, then the Autobots will have no choice but to surrender!" Megatron growled, annoyed Starscream was suggesting they just give up.

"NO! Y-You can't" Starscream blurted out, optics wide, and full of fear Orion would stumble across his signature on the power container of Vector Sigma. "Please, Megatron, you shouldn't bother with Sigma, we don't need to do anything with it to cripple the Autobots"

"Why shouldn't I bother!? Vector Sigma has all the information we need to win this war!" Megatron shouted back, growing a bit angry that Starscream was trying to stop him at every turn.

"Because, if you try to tamper with it and do something wrong, you'll awake Primus" Starscream shouted, realizing he said something VERY wrong, looking away from Megatron with a loud blast of air from his vents.

Megatron's optics widened, suddenly moving closer to Starscream and grabbing hold of his arm.

"Awaken Primus? We can do that?" He looked extremely curious, it was like back in his gladiator days when he faced the prospect of a great opponent - only this time it was a scientific discovery. "Primus hasn't been seen in over a million years, think of the things we can learn from him!"

"You shouldn't! Please, Megatron you don't know them like I do, if you think you had a problem with Unicron imagine what his older brother would do to you? He's not as great as you all might think" Starscream said trying to pull away from Megatron knowing he already said too much. WHY, WHY did he always open his big mouth?

"We already defeated Unicron, if we manage to subdue Primus we could learn so much! We can bring the breeders back to appropriate numbers! Don't you wish that, Starscream!?" Megatron shouted, trying to appeal to the breeder's nature.

Knockout frowned, his own worries surfacing at what Starscream was saying. "You talk as if there are more than just Unicron and Primus."

Starscream looked at Knockout then to Megatron "Just trust me, you don't want Primus to wake up, if he wakes up then the worst of the brothers. . ." Starscream's voice was shaking and pleading, legs shaking.

"The worst of the brothers? Who?" Knockout said while quickly moving closer, placing a hand on Megatron's arm to let the seeker go.

The silver mech growled, letting go of Starscream as his processor plotted and planned many different ways to get back to Cybertron quickly.

"He was a creature I personally sealed away, he can't be released. Primus had to remain asleep if he's to remain sealed." Starscream said falling to his knees, apparently more scared of the being he spoke of then of Megatron. "Please, Megatron, you have to promise me you wont disturb Vector Sigma" he said looking up at the silver mech, Optical fluid clinging to the corners of his optic covers.

Megatron glared down at the seeker for a moment, weighing his options for a moment.

"This could end the war Starscream. This could bring the breeders numbers back up and we could all live in peace again! Is this god really that menacing that you would risk our people to slowly vanish from existence?"

"I would risk everything if it meant that god would never awake again" Starscream said the fluids falling down his cheeks, his spark hurting as memories flooded back of what he had to deal with back when Unicrons twin brother ran free.

Megatron glared at the seeker for a few more moments, Knockout wishing to jump in and convince Megatron further but was surprised when the Decepticon leader knelt down by Starscream and pulled him close.

"…I promise, I won't touch Vector Sigma." He rubbed the bot's back in a soothing motion and whispered softly in his audios, hoping to calm him down. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

Starscream looked shocked wings fluttering, clawed servo's gripping Megatron's strong chest, he wanted to push Megatron away but he ended up doing the opposite and leaned into the silver mech "Thank you" Starscream said, he hatted himself for all this, he'd been slowly finding his old feelings for the mech coming back, he wished it would go away, but the more he fought it the more it hurt.

Megatron sighed softly and picked Starscream up, looking to Knockout with a frown.

"Continue your research, we'll figure out a different plan for the war." He turned to Soundwave then. "Erase every piece of audio of what was said here, I won't have anyone going to Cybertron."

Soundwave nodded, his screen flashing as all his audio files for the past few minutes were deleted permanently. Though, the damage was already done - as Megatron left the room with Starscream in his arms, a lone figure with a large smirk snuck away undetected.

"Interesting," Airachnid chuckled to herself, heading to her room as she started to plan. "Perhaps I should pay a little visit to Cybertron~!"

* * *

Megatron set the seeker down on his berth and looked around the room with a sigh, "You're really making this hard. I'll have to find a new way to win the war now…but I'll stop Orion from looking further into Vector Sigma, though, I'm not sure what to do with him now."

"Well, we could always give him back, or just kill him. . ." Starscream said, jealousy very apparent in his voice. He leaned back on the berth a bit, crossing his legs, somehow feeling like he used to around Megatron, he hatted himself for letting Knockout push him into interfacing, because now his body was screaming to be touched.

"I couldn't kill him…" Megatron sighed, looking at the wall as he tried to think of other plans for the war - not noticing the jealousy rolling off Starscream in waves.

"Then dump him back with the Autobots, maybe as a piece offering?" he said waving his hand in the air, clear he honestly really didn't care.

"Peace is our last option." Megatron growled. "If we give into peace then we're admitting we were wrong and everything will go back to the way it was!"

"I don't see why." Starscream frowned "You want the war to end, why not end it on a good note?" he asked

He glared at the floor in anger. "You were a scientist, you didn't know what it was like working down in the mines and the scavengers. Life was harder and horrible. I know most of your past, you were born into a noble family and lived nicely. We were lucky to have fuel for the week."

"Yeah, noble" Starscream sighed, "Because ShootingStar was the best of fathers who pampered his youngest son, the son he called a failure for wanting to be a scientist" Starscream rolled his optics. Wings fluttering without meaning to, making his sitting position more seductive, as he tried to keep his body from getting aroused, despite the fact that his body was already heating up from the trip from the underside of the ship to Megatron's room.

The fact that it was Megatron's personal room only made this all that much worse for him.

"At least you were fed, living under a roof and protected from thugs who would sooner cut your neck cables just because you had a few credits on you." Megatron said with a deep frown.

He stood and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, you've had a hard life as well. This shouldn't be a pissing contest on who's had it worse. I just want things for the better, giving in won't secure that."

"Well, then let me kill Orion, I'll send his head back to the Autobot's, my friend can take the Autobot's out from the inside, problem solved! We win we take back Cybertron, no problem" he said shifting his leg up so his heel was on the edge of the bed

"No!" Megatron turned and glared at the bot, his glare disappearing quickly when he saw Starscream's pose. He turned his head away, trying to hide the small blush on his face. "N-No. I will not kill Orion."

"Fine, keep him here, any problems with killing the others? I can ask my friend if he will save any breeders if there are any and kill the others! He'll bring us back the breeders and we can do what you've done to all the other ones" Starscream said. Why was he getting so annoyed that Megatron turned away from him?

"Why are you so intent on killing?" Megatron sighed, peeking at Starscream and feeling his spark pulse erratically. "You know you're only a prisoner here - not even considered a Decepticon. None of this should concern you."

"You're the one who brought me here and started to ask my opinion. I'm actually shocked you don't like my idea, you don't want peace, so the opposite of that would be forced take over, am I wrong?" Starscream asked noticing Megatron's peeking at him and rolled his shoulder back showing off his chest more, left leg tilting to the side showing just how long his legs really were.

Who was he kidding? He still loved Megatron and at this point he'd do just about do anything to at least get a one-night-stand with the lord again!

"No, you aren't. Primus, Starscream!" Megatron quickly rounded on the seeker, pushing him down on the berth and nuzzling his nose into the mech's neck.

"Damn you…damn you for being here. Damn you for being so damn attractive." He kissed Starscream roughly, "Damn you for worming your damn way back into my spark."

Starscream smirked "What can I say. . . the more you resist me the more I want you" Starscream moaned out claws running down Megatron's chest plate body rocking up against the large mech "And frag it all if I'm gonna fight the need I have for you any longer" Starscream said, "But for this to go back to the way it used to be you have to promise me that no mech or _femme_ will come between us again" he licked Megatron's lips "And that includes your little pet Orion" he said, red optics gleaming with the intent to kill any mech that dared to break them up again.

"He's not a pet," Megatron said while licking and nipping at the seeker's neck, grinding into the slender body. "He's my bond brother, we are close like siblings."

He ran his fingers over Starscream's body and gently rubbed his cod piece. "But I promise, nothing will ever come between us again."

Starscream purred at the touch "One more thing! You take me back as your second in command!" he smirked running his claws down Megatron's sides.

Megatron glared down at the seeker, digging his fingers into his hips as he opened his cod piece, already hardened member ready.

"I'll think about it." He teased, rubbing the thick plug over Starscream's groin.

"I wont open tell you say yes!" Starscream moaned clearly hating himself for holding back, lubricant oozing out from under his codpiece

Megatron growled, rubbing his member over the cod piece harder - trying to cox Starscream into opening up.

After a few minutes of groping and grabbing, the Decepticon leader finally sighed in defeat, his lust overtaking him. "Fine! You'll be my second in command! Just let me have you again!"

"All yours!" Starscream purred opening up, gasping and moaning deeply as he felt Megatron push all the way inside without so much as a warning "Slag it Megaton, did you have to go that fast? My body isn't used to this anymore~!" Starscream groaned, clearly more shocked then in pain.

"S-Sorry," He groaned happily, nipping roughly at Starscream's neck as he stilled. "It's been too long for me as well…Primus - I can't control myself."

"Then don't, frag me, don't you dare hold yourself back" Starscream moaned deeply, claws slicing Megatron's armor trying to get Megatron to start moving.

Growling, the Decepticon Lord gripped Starscream's hips, roughly pushing into the seeker's body without mercy.

"Primus! Still so tight and perfect!" Megatron groaned out loudly, thrusting quickly.

"Ah, as big as ever! So wonderful! Ah, Megatron! So good!" Starscream moaned back arching a deep silver glow shining under the Decepticon symbol on Starscream's chest.

Megatron kissed his lover passionately, moving in a smooth motion as he felt Starscream's port squeeze him tightly, warm liquids spilling out from the sides and onto the berth.

"Scream for me some more, it's so much fuel for me…so much passion!"

"MEGATRON! MORE!" Starscream moaned sparks of metal scraping metal glinted in the dim light between their bodies as Starscream's claws dug into Megatron's chest as he forced his body to keep bucking back against Megatron, not wanting this dance to end.

The Decepticon moaned and pushed in deeper and harder, feeling his overload come closer with each touch, kiss, nip and thrust. His vocals grew louder and louder as he went on for minutes longer and his peak came closer and closer.

"S-Starscream! I-I!"

"Ah! MEGATRON!" Starscream moaned overloading a second time grabbing tight to the large mech.

Megatron groaned and pounded into Starscream a few more times before pulling out, overloading, fluids gushing out and splashing all over the seeker's body until his chest was completely covered. The large mech collapsed beside his SIC and pulled him close, kissing him sweetly.

"I'm glad…that you're back."

"Happy to be back!" Starscream moaned touching the fluids on his stomach and licking it off his fingers enjoying the taste.

"Good, because you're never leaving again." Megatron smirked, nipping some more at Starscream's neck, basking in the glow that was his little seeker.

They both laid there a good few hours, switching to interfacing and resting every once in a while - unaware of the trouble that lay ahead of them.

* * *

 **End Chapter 12: Old Feelings**

 **Up Next: Chapter 13: Bumblee's Voice Returns**


	13. Bumblebee's Voice Returns

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Bumblebee's Voice Returns**

* * *

"Bee, did you ever have an imaginary friend?" Miko asked with a large smile, drawing in her sketch book a bad picture of Raf on Bumblebee's shoulders. "Do bots have imaginary friends?"

"What's an imaginary friend?" Hot Shot asked in confusion, holding the small female in his servo as she sketched.

"A-Agreed, what is it?" Bee said rubbing his neck cables. Sideways had managed to spark his vocalizer back into function a few days before, and Ratchet had told him to talk a bit every day to get it back to being used.

"Don't listen, if they don't know what one is then that means they never had one." Jack said with a sigh.

"Nu-Uh! It could mean something different where they come from!" Miko huffed.

"I do want to know what it is…" Hot Shot said with a curious smile, more relaxed knowing Bulkhead and Arcee were on patrol while Ratchet worked in his usual space on the other side of the room and Sideways looked like he was napping a few feet away (though, they could never tell if he was recharging or listening to them). It made Hot Shot feel extremely safe and comfortable.

"An imaginary friend is someone you talk to when you're alone, but no one else can see or hear them!"

Bee shook his head "I haven't. . . have you?" he said holding his throat, a bit of static in his words still.

Raf patted Bumblebee's leg looking up at him "You got more static again, you should rest it for a while" he said. Smiling as the yellow mech nodded.

Hot Shot grabbed Bumblebee's hand and held it gently, a little worried about his brother but didn't voice it.

"Um…" He thought back to when he was younger, picking through his memories as a waddling sparkling - Miko's explanation reminding him of something just like how Sideways reminded him of.

"I…think I did. It was a really long time ago - Red Alert, Perceptor and me were at Kaon, hiding out in one of the major abandoned buildings and regrouping. We were there for a long while. I think I just got my vocal chips upgraded - but I was switching between chirps and random words I've learned."

"You chirp as babies!? So cute!" Miko squeed.

Hot Shot laughed and continued, "Since I was the only sparkling, I tended to pretend to have adventures and talk to everything or point it out to Percy and Red. I think at one point I did meet an imaginary friend who talked back. He was down in one of the lower levels of Kaon and fun, though, I don't remember much about what we talked about."

"Wait, you mean he's real?" Jack asked in confusion.

"Yeah…I think, why?" Hot Shot frowned.

"The keyword for imaginary friend is 'imaginary', Hot Shot. I think your young mind probably thought he was." Miko smiled.

"Oh…I guess."

Sideways fell over a bit on the wall looking over to Hot Shot, a look of shock in his optics, there was no way. . . but what Hot Shot said sounded right, he'd have to call Starscream later on that night when everyone went to recharge. This was something that needed to be looked into.

Bee held tight to Hot Shot's hand, pointing over to the dumbfounded looking Sideways.

Hot Shot looked over to Sideways with a puzzled look, watching the mech quickly revert back to his original position. He looked to Bumblebee with a frown.

"Is…me having an imaginary friend weird?"

"No! It's normal!" Miko said quickly, not wanting to see the yellow mech upset - having noticed he'd been acted weird the past month but never been told why. "It's just a thing you do when you're bored and lonely - it sounds like you spent most your time without kids your age, it's no big deal!"

"I guess…" Hot Shot mumbled, wondering if he was weird or not. But he did remember talking to someone. He would always waddle off when no one was looking after him and crawl around the lower levels, playing games with a disembodied voice and getting attention from it. Though, he couldn't place a name…or a face for that matter - just a strong, deep and caring voice.

He remembered the voice not being able to do much, sometimes he remembered being carried once or twice, but his friend would complain about never being strong enough. Or never being able to play too many games - though, hide and seek was extremely easy for him (he cheated, he was already invisible!).

Sideways pushed off the wall and made his way over to the group, feeling a bit better around the humans, though, still a bit uneasy, the thought of stepping on them and having to clean the goop off him just didn't sit well with his tanks "For you humans maybe it's normal, but I only know of one other Transformer who has ever reported having such an encounter."

"Really? So, it's not a normal thing?" Miko asked in confusion.

Hot Shot blushed and kept his gaze on the ground, feeling like a loser in front of his crush now. "I-It's not a big deal, I mean, like you said! I was lonely, I probably remember something differently!"

"Well, based off your location I'd say you somehow got a god to pay mind to you" Sideways said, not at all happy that this god was the one that should have been dormant and never again awake.

"A god?! You mean like Unicron?!" Miko asked while jumping up on her feet, still in Hot Shot's hand while all the other kids looked extremely interested.

Hot Shot looked up at Sideways in shock, suddenly growing nervous. "N-No! Why would a god be interested in someone like me? No, i-it must have been my imagination. B-Besides! Unicron is here and Primus…well, he's asleep! There's no way I talked to a god!"

"There is a third god, one that no one talks about because no one really knows about him, were Primus made Breeders, Unicron made Doms, this third god, he was the one who gave us all sentience, he, however was sealed away in fear that his own power over emotions would be the downfall of our race." Sideways explained

"Why would his emotions be the downfall?" Miko questioned. "Did he have some anger management issues?"

Hot Shot placed the girl on the ground next to Jack, trying to find an attempt to get away before the situation got worse. No doubt this was all a big misunderstanding!

"In a way, were as he could get us Transformers to have a balanced emotion chip, he himself, could not control his own emotions, he would lure breeders to him and feed off their emotions, eventually killing them because they would go insane."

"K-Kill them?" Hot Shot whimpered, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Wow, downer. Well, Hot Shot hasn't talked to him in years, right?" Miko asked the yellow bot with a smile.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't who I thought, but it's still not out of the question, you were, and still are far to young for his tastes"

"What if it is him, though?". Jack said worriedly.

"Yeah! If it is him, why would he talk to Hot Shot when he was just a little LITTLE kid?" Miko asked while placing her hands on her hips.

"Well if it his him, then he would have talked to Hot Shot because he would have had no one to talk to for probably longer in time then Unicron had formed life" Sideways explained

"Who is this guy anyways?" Miko crossed her arms in annoyance. "Does he have a name?"

"His name is Sacron, the ways that stories are told he's Unicron's twin brother."

Hot Shot frowned as they continued on the conversation, silently trying to sort through his memories. They were commenting on all the bad things Sacron has done, but he could only remember how good his friend was to him.

"Then we gotta watch out for him then? He sounds really dangerous...". Miko frowned, interrupting Hot Shot's thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'll keep myself aware of all that is happening"

"I'm sure you guys are worrying too much, I doubt a god would pay attention to someone like me, especially when I was a sparkling. It's nothing to get scared over, I'm sure it was just my imagination." Hot Shot said with a forced smile, just wanting to drop the conversation altogether.

"Okay...if you say so, Hot Shot.". Jack said, though he was still worried.

"It's getting late...I think I'm going to go recharge." The yellow bot said while standing up.

"Okay, rest well" Sideways said, watching as Bee followed Hot Shot "So, I'm horrible with names, I've been here almost two months now! I should know all your names. . . Miko, Jack and Raf?" he said pointing to Miko then calling Raf Jack and Jack Raf.

Miko laughed and shook her head. "No no! I'm Miko, that's Jack, and Raf is the small one!"

"Right! Okay, I'm sorry, you three look alike to me, but don't feel so bad, I used to call Arcee by her mothers name all the time!" Sideways chuckled.

"It's okay, we figured most bots will have trouble with that.". Miko grinned.

"Sideways...I know, we don't really know you that well...or much of Hot Shot, but...you'll protect him, right?" Jack asked with a frown, hoping the mech said yes.

"Of course, I'm here to help, not harm" Sideways shook his head "In the end I want to help finish the war here on Earth so we can all leave your planet and leave you all in peace."

"Leave?!"

"You said the L word," Jack sighed.

"You guys can't leave!". Miko whined.

"We have to, Miko we don't belong here, we belong back on our own planet, as much I have grown to like it here, it's well, I don't like hiding out as something other then who I really am. . . you humans are still far to young as a race to understand the complex reality of the rest of the universe"

"Whatever!" Miko pouted, plopping down and scribbling in her sketch book, an upset look on her face.

"Don't mind her, she just doesn't want to lose Bulkhead." Jack sighed.

"I see, well, maybe Bulkhead will stay here with you. . ." Sideways said looking at the smallest human who wasn't talking, but rather seemed to be looking at his feet, Sideways sat down "You okay little human, Raf?" he asked

"Yeah, I'll just be sad to loose Bee, he was one of my friends, who am I kidding? You Autobots, Jack and Miko are my only friends" Raf said shifting his glasses up so he could dry his eyes before his tears fell.

"You guys...sometimes people move on - we can't just force them away from their homes." Jack placed a hand on Miko's back, then on Raf's shoulder. "It's just how life is." The group was silence for a moment, Miko smiling sadly.

"You're right...we can't hold them back. It's not right."

Raf nodded "You can come and visit though right?" he asked looking up at Sideways with hopeful eyes.

"Well, I'm sure we can get a bridge running so we can!" Sideways smile

"Yeah, maybe." Miko said while looking back at her sketchpad, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Let's just..hope for the best, alright guys?" Jack said while looking at his friends.

"Alright." Miko nodded, unable to keep her frown off her face - feeling like this war would be the end of their friendships together with the Autobots. It sucked, hard.

* * *

 **End Chapter 13: Bumblebee's Voice Returns**

 **Up next Chapter 14: Blurr comes clean**


	14. Blurr Comes Clean

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Blurr Comes clean**

* * *

Knockout moaned and bucked back into Blurr, feeling his plug push in and out roughly and quickly.

"P-Primus! You're rough today!" He could feel the mech dig his digits into his hips and back, pushing his face over one of his medical tables as he took him from behind without mercy - he wondered what had the bot so damned frustrated.

"I thought you liked it rough!" Blurr groaned thrusting even harder. Not understanding why his usual interface with Knockout wasn't feeling as good as normal.

"I draw the line at ruining my paintjob!" Knockout moaned, half of it coming out angry - his hip joints creaking as Blurr made dents into his plating. Paint was even chipping off!

The red mech let out a frustrated growl and pushed Blurr away, not caring if they finished. "Frag it, now I'm going to have to buff myself again."

Blurr let out a disappointed sound, then an irritated growl before closing himself up and walking away, he'd find another way to figure out why he was feeling the way he was. Still unable to understand the urge he had to find a permanent mate.

Blurr knew Knockout was out of the question, and now that Starscream was back with his father there was no getting the seeker either, what other breeder was there? Well the Autobot ones, but there was no way he'd want to be with one of them... Right?

Soundwave stopped in the hallway when he saw Blurr stomp by, following after the mech until he turned around and growled at him.

 _"What_ _ **is**_ wrong _?"_ He asked, using different mech's voices to form his sentence.

"Nothing, just a little pissed off" Blurr growled.

The mech continued to follow Blurr, a little concerned for him.

" _ **Why**_ _?"_

"Because"Blurr growled "I don't have any one to frag. . . Even my father got his frag buddy back!"

Soundwave would roll his optics if he could.

 _"Frustrated._ _ **Wishes**_ for a _pleasure…_ mech? **Or** _a mate?"_

"Anything to clear my processor" Blurr groaned flicking up his clear visor and rubbing his optic lenses.

The mech stopped and forced Blurr to stop as well, moving his servo from his face to study his optics.

He saw the frustration, the lust, power and need. He also saw the strange, confused sorrow.

Soundwave made a noise and let the servo go, using his own voice instead of a combination of other bots' voices - it's been many, **many** years since he ever reverted to his voice.

"You wish for a mate. No…your spark does."

Blurr looked a little shocked, not just at the voice, but by the words, he was one of the few he knew Soundwave's true voice "So what if it does. . . I'm not really the 'best pick' for a mate, and I can't think of a single mech alive who would want to mate with me. . ." he looked at Soundwave, "The one that I could have gotten probably hates me after what I did to him" he sighed, never wanting to even admit to himself that there was a possibility that he might have returned Hot Shot's feelings.

"Many mechs wish to mate with the great son of Megatron" Soundwave stated as if it were a statistic. "Most would die for the chance to meet the Decepticon Prince."

"Yeah, Drift! Not me! Drift has always gotten the spot light, his excessive flirting brings him all the attention, and those that he allows to give him attention give him everything he wants!" Blurr growled hatting this odd feeling in his spark, knowing where ever Drift was he was overly happy with whom he was with.

Soundwave did not comment on Drift, keeping his own feelings for the older Prince to himself.

"Many wished to mate with the Decepticon Prince…One, wished to be his friend."

His face screen flashed as he pulled out a recording with a very familiar voice.

 _"You said….once you said that B-B-Blurr…That he…was a prankster and doesn't do much h-harm."_ There were breaks in the recording, sounds of movement and sniffling and a few responses from Sideways. _"I-I…I don't know. I just remember seeing him so many times as a rival..not even someone I wanted to hurt, just…that one bot on the other side you have a silent agreement with."_

Blurr clenched his jaw and looked at Soundwave with a hurt, yet curious expression, unsure where the mech got such a recording of the Autobot "Why do you do this? DO you enjoy making others feel like slag?" Blurr growled taking a step toward Soundwave making a grab for the blue mech's throat.

Soundwave didn't back down, despite the tight and malicious grip on his neck. Instead he brought out a different recording, refusing to relent.

 _"I don't know what to do anymore, Bee."_ There was a sound of ruffling, signaling Hot Shot was moving close to his bond brother in a berth - both ready for recharge. _"My one goal had always been to follow…f-follow_ _ **him**_ _. But now I'm scared. I'm so afraid."_

Soundwave could feel the grip tighten, his body twitching but he refused to stop.

 _"I'm lost, Bumblebee. I'm lost…"_

Blurr growled dangerously and slammed Soundwave into the wall "Knock it off" he half shouted red optics flashing with anger, confusion and regret.

 _"We have to get him out of here!"_ An unknown voiced hissed.

 _"Take him, I'll hold the youngling off. We both knew we couldn't hide in Kaon forever, now he's sent his son to investigate."_

 _"I don't want to go! I want to stay and fight! I-I'm a good fighter!"_ A distinctly young voice cried out, sounds of struggling.

 _"Hush, Hot Shot-!"_

 _"He's here!"_ The sounds of bombs and rubble breaking away came on, _"I-It's him, it's Blurr!"_

 _"Go! Take Hot Shot and run!"_

 _"No! I can fight! Lemme help! I can do it!"_

"Why would you even play that? What does that have to do with anything?" Blurr growled, he knew the first voice, it was Preceptor, that stupid scope-former that he beat the slag out of.

 _"Hot Shot, we can't go back - it's been a week already."_

 _"But Percy said he'd come! He said he would!"_ The sparkling's voice sobbed, a new recording starting.

 _"Shhh, it's okay. We have to keep moving. We have to avoid Blurr-"_

 _"No! I'm gonna find him! I'm going to find Blurr and save Percy!"_

Soundwave felt his back hit the wall, Blurr pushing down on him with unbelievable strength.

 _"And what will you do when you find him?"_ The mech asked with a tired sigh. _"You're too young to fight."_

 _"I…I'm…I'm going to find him…a-and ask why he attacked. It wasn't nice! We didn't do anything to him! I-I just want to know why…"_

Blurr let go of Soundwave and looked at the floor, clenching his fist he quickly punched Soundwave in the face watching him fall to the floor.

The mech felt his body struggle to stay awake, turning to glare up at the mech as best as he could with his built in screen; playing one last recording.

 _"I just want to ask him why he attacked, Percy didn't do anything."_

 _"Why would he attack this place? You're all neutrals, right?"_

 _"He doesn't seem like someone who would hurt bots for no reason, I'll find out what he's up to and stop him!"_

 _"He's leaving for another planet!? I have to follow! I still have my goal!"_

 _"Why did you take him! Where's Optimus!?"_

 _"Why…Why did he do it Bumblebee….?"_ The last recording was of the yellow mech sobbing. _"Why?"_

Blurr growled loudly and kicked Soundwave "Stop it, what is your malfunction?" he shouted body shaking with a flurry of suppressed emotions, all seeming to be fighting for the lead

Soundwave coughed, forcing himself to sit up and lean against the wall.

 _"I knew he wouldn't attack without reason! You all were hurting innocents! Blurr may be a Decepticon but he's a noble one! Someone to respect, I haven't followed him for years because of revenge!"_ The yellow bot sounded confident as he spoke, _"He thinks first before acting and does what's right, even if it's different from what an Autobot would do. We're rivals, but I trust him! He's someone I want to learn from! A true warrior!"_

 _"Brat! He's a Decepticon!"_

 _"Who cares what faction he's from, he stopped you all from hurting others. Just like what I'm going to do! He's my hero! Even if he is a bit rough…"_

Blurr looked at Soundwave his expression becoming less rage filled and more confused and guilty "What are you trying to do Soundwave? Just because he's said all that doesn't mean anything" he said

Soundwave turned his face towards Blurr, staring at him intently even though his optics weren't visible.

"When you lose something…you lose it all. I lost many things in the past….I refuse to let you ruin your life."

"Why would me getting rid of that Yellow pest be ruining my life?" Blurr asked, though, the more he thought about the more he realized, since his endeavor with the yellow breeder he'd been having the worse of luck.

A glare was radiating from the faceless mech, his fists clenching in anger.

"You've become another Decepticon now…nothing worthy of a warrior. You fell prey to a dark suggestion and now you're lost. Now you only ruin the ones who are important around you."

He stood and turned his back on the blue mech, servos clenching as he started to walk away, continuously playing one sentence.

 _"I'm lost Bumblebee."_

Blurr sighed and made his way around the ship, his processor replaying what Soundwave had said before he finally left the ship.

Blurr drove around at top speed around the dessert knowing the Autobot base was somewhere in the area, unsure exactly were but it didn't stop him, he knew if he made enough of noise, he'd eventually get the attention of one of the Autobots.

Ratchet sighed and looked to Bulkhead, the only other mech awake "Would you go check out what the speeding moron wants outside?" he said pointing to the Decepticon bleep moving quickly around the screen.

Bulkhead looked at the camera and scowled.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He growled, his fist turning into it's solid, boulder form.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask him?" Ratchet said a bit irritated

Bulkhead grumbled and stomped out of the base, optics flashing in anger.

"I'll ask him with my fist is what I'll do."

He arrived outside and glared at the spinning vehicle, the mech doing donuts and shooting up dirt with his wheels.

"What the frag do you want!?"

Blurr transformed and looked at Bulkhead "I'm here to talk to Hot Shot, and I wont take no for an answer" Blurr demanded, his optics holding determination and regret.

"No." Bulkhead said instantly, glaring at the blue mech in anger. "You're lucky I don't pound you into the earth this very second - but it's late and your screams will wake up Hot Shot and Bumblebee."

Bulkhead crouched low, looking ready to charge. "Leave. You're not wanted here."

"Please, slag it, Bulkhead right? I was an idiot for what I did to Hot Shot, I haven't been able to recharge, let alone think properly. . . I can't let things stay this way, for either side. I want this war over as much as you do, and frankly I think Hot Shot just might be the key into ending all this" Blurr paused looking at the green mech "Megatron is reverting back to how he was before the war, if there is any time to end this war it would be now"

"Why should I trust you!?" Bulkhead growled, slamming his fist into the ground and cracking the rocks and soil in anger. "Do you know what you did!? He is just a youngling! He can't even come near me or Arcee anymore without looking like he's about to have a spark attack!"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I want to make it better, please, you have to let me talk to him" Blurr growled

"No! Even if I believed you, you'd only make it worse!" Bulkhead said while turning around, giving the mech one last glare. "Leave us alone Decepticon, you've already ruined his life once."

Blurr glared at the larger mech and quickly followed him into the base silently, if there was one thing that he prided himself in was his stealth, one more thing he had to thank his mother for.

"I got rid of him, Ratchet." Bulkhead said, unaware of the mech sticking to the shadows. "Fragger…Bee and Hot Shot are still asleep, right? I..I didn't wake them?"

He grew more worried over the breeders each day - ever since the attack on Hot Shot he's been more overprotective of them.

"I believe so yes, neither of them have. . .lied. . ." he said looking to the side seeing Hot Shot walking into the room "What are you doing up?" Ratchet asked going over to the yellow mech.

"I heard yelling…?" Hot Shot said while rubbing his optics, looking every bit like the youngling he was; Bulkhead felt guilt creep up in his spark. He knew he should've been quieter.

Slag it, Arcee would have handled it better than him!

"Is everything okay?" Hot Shot asked with a yawn, feeling Ratchet pet his helm affectionately.

"Yeah, I sent Bulkhead out to take care of something for me. . ." Ratchet said with a soft smile "Why don't you . . ." he stopped when he heard something looking back to see Blurr walk into the light "I thought you said you took care of him?" he said to Bulkhead.

"He tried to, if you think the dumb brute could scare me off, you have a few bolts missing Ratchet. . . I just want to talk to Hot Shot" Blurr said jumping to the side when Bulkhead tried to grab onto him.

The yellow bot felt his spark pulse roughly against his chest, his hands instantly gripping Ratchet's arm when he moved behind him. His optics were wide with fear and his legs started to tremble as he started to breathe quickly.

"Leave! You insensitive fragger!" Bulkhead shouted, trying to grab at Blurr again.

Blurr tripped Bulkhead "You know what, I don't care if you two hear me, Hot Shot, I'm sorry got it? It was a stupid idea I had to do what I did, I regret it . . . every moment of it" Blurr said looking at the yellow mech behind Ratchet, optics holding pain.

Tears sprung up in the bot's optics, his grip tightening on Ratchet's arm.

"Y-You had to do it? You **had** to rape me?!" He spat out the word, still feeling dirty about saying it. He still didn't completely understand it - all the confusing things that happened that night made his emotions pull his spark in different directions and make him feel like he'd gone insane.

"I just wanted you to leave me alone, I didn't think that it would result in this. . . Slag it, I never thought I'd say it, but Hot Shot, I rather enjoyed you following me around . . . I miss it, and well, I don't care what happens to me, my father will deactivate me for even saying this but, if you want I can take you to see Orion, I can't say he'll know who you are, or that he'll ever remember" Blurr said his optics slowly falling away from looking at Hot Shot, regret and pain in his voice.

"You'll…take me to Optimus…?" Hot Shot asked, optics widening, unable to stop himself from stepping forward.

"Don't listen to him Hot Shot!" Bulkhead said quickly, the yellow bot jumped out of his slightly dazed state. "You can't trust him! The last time you did…!"

Hot Shot took another step back, his fearful look back on his face as he looked at Blurr.

"You stupid fool, I just said that I regret what I did, you honestly think I'd do something to hurt him again?" Blurr growled.

"Trust is earned! You destroyed his trust the moment you held him down!"

Hot Shot took a deep breath, feeling his spark pulse wildly with fear as he took a step forward again.

"You promise…that you'll let me see him? You'll let me see my father?"

"Yes, even if it means my father offlining me" Blurr said looking at Hot Shot, "I can even give you the location where the Nemesis is hovering for the night if you don't trust me to fly him there" Blurr said looking at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead glared at the mech, clenching his fists in anger. "Hot Shot…was never one to listen. But I swear to Primus, if you hurt him again - I will personally hunt you down and crush your spark with my bare hands."

Hot Shot smiled at the green mech, gently patting his arm as he passed him, surprising the large bot. It was the first time in weeks since Hot Shot came near and brushed him like that - it made him speechless.

"I'll…be careful." He looked at Blurr, a little worried. "L-Let's go."

Blurr nodded telling Ratchet where the ship was. Ratchet opened the bridge when he confirmed the location and opened the bridge "Hot Shot, don't feel bad if Optimus doesn't remember you" he said as Blurr and Hot Shot went though the Bridge.

"I-I won't." Hot Shot said with a forced smile, wondering if he believed his statement or not. He passed through the portal with Blurr, keeping a little distance between him and the bot as they arrived in a hallway.

* * *

 **End Chapter 14: Blurr Comes Clean**

 **Up Next: Chapter 15: Hello Orion, I'm your son?**


	15. Hello Orion, I'm your son?

A Kirua & SIC co-written production presents:

 **Let's Try This Again**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Hello Orion, I'm your son?**

* * *

It was dark and kind of gloomy compared to the Autobot base and it didn't look like there was a lot of bots around - but it was late at night too. Hot Shot unconsciously reached forward and grabbed Blurr's arm, a little afraid of the dark.

Blurr flinched and looked back to see Hot Shot, "Primus you're servo's are tiny" he commented with a soft chuckle "Orion should be still awake, and if my calculations are right, Megatron and Starscream are in the middle of an argument" he said leading Hot Shot down the hall and into a back room where Orion stood looking at a monitor.

Hot Shot felt his optics widen, seeing his father working on the console in peace. He didn't look harmed or even uncomfortable - just normal. Like he was working and enjoying himself.

Okay, enjoying himself may be a little much - he kind of looked tired, but from what Hot Shot had learned about Optimus before becoming a Prime was that he spent most of his time in front of a monitor and saw no need to do anything else since that was what he was programmed to do.

Until he met Megatron…

"D-Daddy…?" Hot Shot whimpered, hearing the typing stop and watching Optimus turn towards them in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"Orion, I'm sorry, I thought I should bring him, this is Hot Shot, I know you don't remember, but well, you adopted him many years ago" Blurr said holding Hot Shot back, making sure that the yellow mech didn't do anything too stupid.

Orion looked confused while Hot Shot looked like he was ready to attack the bot with a hug, desperate tears building up in his optics.

"I…I don't follow, I'm sorry, but I've never met him before…"

Hot Shot looked devastated, but he held it in, knowing he expected this. "I-I know you don't remember me…or Bumblebee or anyone! But…I am your son, and I miss you so much."

The large mech frowned, spotting the Autobot symbol on Hot Shot's shoulder. "He's an Autobot?"

"He's a youngling, the Autobots have been training him, and to be honest, Megatron may have stretched the truth about the war just a bit" Blurr said, hoping that Starscream stayed awake for a while longer so he could, if nothing else, sneak Hot Shot back to his room.

"W-What did Megatron tell him!?" Hot Shot gasped, looking at Blurr with wide optics and a frown. But before he could be answered, Orion was suddenly closer, placing a hand on the yellow bot's helm and looking down at him intently.

Hot Shot held his breath, waiting for Optimus to finish whatever he was doing, he was shocked to see the bot smile and rub his helm gently.

"I…figured Megatron had lied. Once I went through some files, I was sent some by an anonymous tip about Optimus Prime." Orion smiled sadly. "I know everything…but I still have no memories of all that's happened."

"B-But…if you knew-?!"

"The files stated that Megatron had lost his way, but I've seen no trace of truth in those…at least not now. I thought I would stay here and investigate more." Orion sighed. "I may not be a Prime, but I'm not completely naive. Whatever happened, Megatron is back to his normal self - something that is good under all that rough armor and shouting. I was hoping to figure out a way for peace."

"That's why Soundwave asked me here I'm guessing, somehow I think he knew that if I came back while Orion was here that Megatron would get back on his original path, and well, maybe getting back with Starscream was just a perk but I swear I heard him laugh for the first time since I was a youngling!" Blurr smiled looking between the blue mech and the yellow one. Soundwave was right on the account of him wanting a mate too, and maybe it was just a fluke that Soundwave knew that Hot Shot was the mech his spark called for.

"Perhaps…I wouldn't be surprised if it was Soundwave who sent me those files." Orion smiled.

Hot Shot nuzzled into the large hand, enjoying his father's protective aura. "S-So, you know about…?"

"I do know about you and Bumblebee…but there were no pictures so I wasn't sure what to trust." Orion smiled. "But it's hard not to trust you, you have honest optics."

Hot Shot smiled happily, hugging Orion tightly. "I missed you! I missed you so much! Please! Please come home!"

Orion frowned and hugged the youngling gently. "I can't…not yet. I'm close to figuring out a way for peace between us, where everyone gets what they wish and no one is dissatisfied. This monitor has all my work since I came here…"

"B-But…" Hot Shot whimpered, not wanting to leave Optimus behind.

"You can stay here as well Hot Shot, you can help Orion with what he is doing" Blurr said looking at the yellow mech, "Then again, who am I kidding, might as well bring all the Autobots up here, that might just fix all our problems" he said sarcastically

"Or you could just bring me all the breeders." A voice piped in, a blank faced Megatron said from the doorway, making the group look back in shock.

"Megatron!" Orion frowned, quickly moving in front of Hot Shot on instinct.

"Blurr, you brought an Autobot on board…" Megatron said with a scowl, a menacing aura rolling off him in waves.

"I-I well, I didn't see how it would hurt, he's only a youngling" Blurr said standing up in front of his father.

The Decepticon leader walked forward, pushing his son to the side then Orion, studying the yellow bot.

"I overheard he's also a breeder from Knockout, interesting." He took the bot's chin into his hands, studying him intently while the yellow bot whimpered.

"Megatron, stop!" Orion growled. He may not remember who he was, but his fatherly instinct kicked in quickly.

"Don't stop me Orion," Megatron growled, aiming his gun at Optimus. "This little fiasco is over. You go back to work, I take this one to his new home and Blurr is confined to his room until I figure out a suitable punishment."

"You can't, Father, please" Blurr said trying to move the large mech away from Hot Shot.

Megatron glared at his son, " **Silence.** "

Hot Shot whimpered at the sound of Megatron's voice, hearing the rage and feeling like his very spark had been crushed. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and dragged towards the door.

"N-No! Stop!"

"You will be taken care of here. We plan on getting the breeders back in appropriate numbers, you will help our cause."

"Stop!" Orion charged forward, but his neck was grabbed quickly and was then slammed into the wall, crying out in pain.

"Do not tempt me, Orion. I will end this war. By any means necessary."

"Megatron what are you doing?" Starscream asked looking at the four in the hall, seeing the yellow mech's face contorted into pain he went over and pulled him from Megatron's grasp, holding him close, that mother instinct of his kicking in.

"Give him back Starscream, he's a breeder. He will help the Decepticon cause," Megatron growled, trying to reach for the yellow bot only for Starscream to pull away.

Hot Shot clung to the seeker, whimpering and close to crying.

"Would you get your head out of the sky Megatron?!" Starscream growled "if you want to lock him up then do the same to me and Knockout, you want to treat one breeder on this ship with no respect, do it to the rest of us" he said, knowing the mech would never lock him up. . . or rather he hoped that his lover would listen to reason and not lock them up.

"This is not up for discussion!" Megatron shouted, glaring at the whole group, feeling like he was being ganged up on. "Hand him over, now-!"

The ship suddenly started to shake, most of the group falling to the ground. Objects fell to the floor as the room started to tilt, almost as if the ship was flying at an uncontrollable direction.

Hot Shot cried out and clung to Starscream tightly as they all started to drift towards the far wall, everyone sliding to one end and feeling the ship rumble.

"What the slag!?" Megatron growled.

Starscream held Hot Shot tight, happy that his ability to fly kept him balanced and kept Hot Shot from falling, having felt the yellow mech losing his footing when the ship tilting _"Soundwave what is going on?"_ Starscream said into his comm.

Blurr managed to get over to Starscream and looked around a bit worried.

They got no response, feeling the ship rumble and start to move.

 _"Slag it! Soundwave! Respond!"_ He heard nothing but static on the other end, growing worried. "Someone's taken control of the ship, and I know Soundwave would never betray me."

Megatron turned his gaze on his son, distrust in his optics. "Did you bring anyone else on my ship!?"

"No, only Hot Shot, I made sure no one else followed" Blurr said

"Pardon me if I don't believe you." Megatron hissed, still feeling betrayed that his son would go behind his back.

"Now is not the time," Orion growled, looking out the window. "The ship is heading up higher, whoever has control is heading towards this planet's orbiting rock."

Hot Shot clung to Starscream tightly, "W-Why are we heading there?!"

"I don't know" Starscream shaking his head looking to Blurr who looked like he felt horrible "Megatron we should get to a secure room" he said rubbing Blurr's arm.

"Right," Megatron quickly launched himself up, managing to grab onto part of the wall and getting closer to the door. "Fragging ship, remind me to remodel it!"

He punched in the code and watched the light shine up red. "What?!" He punched in the code again and got the same result.

"Fraggers!" He slammed his fist into the door, denting it. "They're overriding my locks!"

Starscream passed Hot Shot off to Blurr and flew up next to Megatron, typing in a code smirking as it came up green, "knew that old thing would come in handy one of these days, in the room everyone" he said making sure the door stayed open.

Hot Shot clung to Blurr as he managed to climb up the side and through the door, forgetting all about his past experience with him - though, he did admit he felt safe in his arms.

Orion was next, managing to climb up then Megatron followed after them, but stopped to glare at Starscream before he went through. "You will tell me what code you typed in and how you got it when this is all over."

Though he tried to sound menacing, he looked embarrassed that his SIC knew something he didn't.

"It was something from when I was younger" Starscream said going into the room and leaned against the wall looking at Megatron wondering who it could have been to take control of the ship, if he hadn't been one of those setting up the systems of the ship he wouldn't have gotten the door open.

"This is going to be a little hard," Orion sighed, pointing down the hall. Or, the correct wording was up. The ship was now at such an odd angle that they would have to climb up to get to the control room.

"W-We can't all fly…how?" Hot Shot asked, still holding onto Blurr.

"You three stay here, me and Megatron can handle it, right?" Starscream said looking at his lover turning on his thrusters and floating off the ground.

"Fine. Though I don't like it," Megatron said while turning on his own thrusters, he glared at his son. "Stay here."

He then followed after his lover with a scowl. They passed many rooms, most of them with their crew either trapped in some of the rooms, crushed by furniture or trying to get out.

They managed to get to the main cockpit but the door refused to open no matter what codes they typed in.

"Fragging glitches!" Megatron roared, slamming his fist into the door multiple times.

"L-Lord…Megatron…" The Decepticon stopped and turned to the static filled voice, spotting Soundwave in the room across from them. The mech looked hurt, badly - sparks shooting form his chest and joints - his screen barely functioning.

"Soundwave. . ." Starscream covered his mouth going over to him, looking him over, retreating a hand when he was shocked "What happened?" he asked running though files of medical training he got from Knockout, none of the things seeming like they would help the blue mech.

"A-Attacked…" Soundwave trembled slightly, fluids already seeping from his frame. "Air…Airachnid. Tried to stop her…"

"Airachnid?!"

"Plans…plans to use Vector Sigma…plans to awaken third god and take control…take control of him and Cybertron. Tried to stop, caught me off guard. She placed a virus into Lazerbeak and infected me…"

Starscream clenched his jaw, a panicked look in his optics. "Will you be able to remove the virus?" he asked, a shaky hand moving to rest against the side of Soundwaves screen. Worried about his friend, looking to Megatron who seemed to be trying to force open the door.

"No…body...insufficient." Soundwave responded. "Need new one…or will offline."

The ship made a dramatic shift, almost sending Megatron flying backwards. "Damn it! We must be going through the space bridge!"

"Stop her…stop her before it's too late." Soundwave pleaded, emotion actually coming through his voice.

Starscream nodded "We will don't worry, Soundwave, and we'll save you don't worry" he held back his tears and went over to help Megatron get into the command room "You said you need to remodel right? Move to the side!" Starscream growled and shifting his hand shooting the control panel, the door hissing open, hand shifting back "Null ray, my best invention!" Starscream said flying up into the room.

Megatron quickly followed looking around the room and spotting the femme at the control panel.

"Airachnid!"

The femme turned and smirked, the view of the space bridge's affects dissipating away as a large abandoned city came into sight. "Welcome home, Lord Megatron."

The ship suddenly went downwards at a high speed as Airachnid transformed and burrowed into the floor in her drill mode, the ship falling towards the city so quickly that Megatron didn't have time to even count to five before they were crashing.

The glass shattered upon impact. Fire and sparks flew all around them, the ship jerking them around and knocking them into walls and panels before they were overcome with darkness - Megatron passing out before he realized that the ship had landed in Kaon and was half buried into the ground.

Starscream gasped and pulled a shard of metal from his side holding the wound "Megatron" he called, looking around, his processor was spinning, his spark pulsing painfully at the fear of losing Megatron.

There was no response, the only indication of light from the ship was the occasional sparks from broken panels.

It was eerily quiet and despite the horrible situation they just went through - it still felt like the calm before the storm.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream shouted tears falling down his face both from pain and fear as he forced his body to move to find where Megatron vanished to, optics glowing in the dark "Oh don't you dare be dead" He sobbed, noticing a lifeless Soundwave body resting against a control panel making him cry harder.

No one responded to Starscream, the emergency lights of the ship trying to turn on, only to flicker once or twice before power completely shut off altogether.

Leaving the seeker in the darkness and silence.

* * *

 **End Chapter 15: Hello Orion, I'm your son?**

 **Up Next: Chapter 16: Welcome To Cyberton**


End file.
